New Beginnings
by Gravidal The Dragon
Summary: With the war over the both the Moles and the Cheetahs return to the city of Warfang, there the rebuilding begins. During this process the six heroes of the war return with the Guardians to the city, new bonds of love form between the six, their lives can't get more perfect, or can it?
1. Meeting Lost Relatives

**A/N: First Fanfic, so please read and review**_  
><em>

_Meeting Lost Relatives_

Spyro roamed the halls of the building. He was searching for the one dragoness that had eluded him all of his life. This was the dragoness that had admitted to loving him just before he pulled the world back together. Spyro cracked a smile as he continued his search.

Cynder was lieing on her bed in the room that she was staying at. Spyro had a room further down the hall, it was maybe six doors down. Cynder just lied on her bed, thinking about Spyro and what she had said to him that day three weeks ago, when she had admitted her love to him. That day she thought that they were going to die, the passion that she held inside had burst forth, not that she minded. She had always wanted to tell Spyro how she had felt, she had, it was just disappointing that he had not brought up the subject in three weeks.

Spyro walked through the mole city, not only looking for Cynder, but strangely a wood shop. He had not found either, so he rethought his earlier idea. Instead of just going and getting the wood first, he would pick out the location, he needed Cynder for that. Spyro flew back to the building, which was a hotel for dragons, and went inside. Once there he made his way upstairs to Cynder's room. It was there that he was going to confront her.

As Spyro reached the fifth floor his legs became wobbly. Sweat started to build on his body, his breath came in ragged gasps. Despite all of this he continued on, not wanting to miss Cynder. As he drew near her room his heart began to beat faster. His tail stood on end, ready to kill anyone that was foolish enough to step in front of him. Spyro wet his draconic lips before he brought his tail up to knock on Cynder's door.

As Spyro's tail drew near her door all sound seemed to drown out, time slowed down, the only sound that could be heard was that of his tail knocking on the wood.

Cynder was just rolling out of bed when she heard the sound of a knock on her door, the only strange part was the fact that this did not sound like regular knocks. They sounded as though they came from a tail blade. Cynder was intrigued as to who would want to see her. Without thinking about it Cynder asked,"Who is it?"

Spyro took a deep breath as he spoke,"C-C-Cynder, i-i-i-it's me. Spyro."

Cynder's heart immediately started to beat faster. _Could it be true, could Spyro be outside of my door. I must speak with him before he runs off, _she thought to herself. Cynder cleared her throat and said,"I will be out in a minute."

Spyro let out a sigh of relief, the sigh soon returned with worry. Now he had to find a way to spend time with Cynder. His mind soon came back to what he wanted to do for her, it all became clear within that one instant. He would let her pick the spot where she wanted to live for the rest of her days, he already had a spot in mind, he just needed her input on it.

Cynder cast about her room, searching for the one that she must always carry. The object she was searching for was a crimson red crystal, more commonly known as a life gem. She had learned to carry one with her where ever she went, she had found this out during the war. She found the gem hiding under the bed, covered by her sheets that lay strewn across the floor. Rather than waiting for later Cynder put the gem into her left bracer and set about making her bed. She made sure that is was as flat as possible, so that she could rest easy.

Once Cynder was content with how her bed and room looked she opened the door and came face to face with Spyro. Spyro's face deepened to a darker purple as he stepped back, Cynder thanked the ancestors that she had black scales, otherwise she would be red. Spyro stepped back allowing her room to step out and shut her door. She locked her door and looked at Spyro. She asked,"What is it that you needed me for?"

Spyro was at a loss for words, he wanted to talk to Cynder about what she had said the day that he had saved the world, he also wanted to thank her for her help. He wanted to tell her and ask her, he just felt that this was the wrong place to ask her. He instead thought about taking her to the spot that he had planned on, however that could also be ruled out. He could also take her to the temple. Rather than thinking about it too much Spyro asked,"Cynder, could I answer your question somewhere else other than here?"

Cynder thought about it and asked,"Sure, where is this other place?"

Without thinking first Spyro said,"Great, we are going to a place that I found during the war." _Idiot. _Cynder only smiled, not really sure why he had said what he had said. She would just go along with it and see where this place was.

Spyro started to head toward the stairs, Cynder was not far behind. It took her a moment to realize that Spyro had left, once she did however she doubled her speed and caught up to Spyro. She then kept a constant pace with him, being silent the entire time. Only Spyro knew of this special place, after today she would also know, but it was still hard to comprehend.

Cynder stopped as they reached the first floor. Spyro stopped as well and waited for Cynder, she had lost her gem somewhere on the staircase. Spyro watched as her eyes went wide and she started to panic. Spyro could not help but ask,"What is the matter?"

Cynder said,"I have lost my life gem."

Spyro chuckled,"Why are you so worried, I have one, if you need it you can use it."

Cynder stopped looking around the ground and asked,"Really?" Spyro only nodded his head as he stepped closer to her. Cynder could feel her body temperature rise, she felt her heart beat quicken. Spyro slowly stepped away and headed for the door that lead outside of the building, followed by Cynder.

Once they were outside Spyro took to the sky as did Cynder. He angled himself towards the leftern most point of Warfang, again followed by Cynder. Spyro could feel the wind as it tickled his wing membranes, the feeling was almost like when he was younger and Spark would rub against his back. He could also feel how the wind would push down on him as he pushed up, the feeling was like that of a boat rocking on a choppy sea.

Spyro could see their destination as they neared it. It was not into Spyro began his descent did Cynder realize where they were heading. Cynder could not help but smile as she gazed upon their destination.

She giggled as her paws touched the grass, the cool, crisp grass was wet to the touch. Spyro walked to where he was facing the open land, there he sat on his haunches, and gazed out over the land. From where they were they could see the open plain that sat before Warfang, beyond the plain they could see the distant mountain where they had defeated Malefor. The sun had just begun to set as Cynder sat beside him, without realizing it she started to coil her tail around his, as she did she also started to lean against Spyro. Spyro himself seemed to be enjoying the feeling, he never wanted it to end.

Spyro and Cynder gazed out over the land and watched the sunset. They felt serenity, for the area itself was serene. Cynder leaned in closer, as she did Spyro nudged her, asking her to move. As she did Spyro asked,"Cynder, can I ask you a question, other than this one?"

Cynder said,"Anything."

Spyro took in a breath of air and asked,"Cynder, what you said after we defeated Malefor, was it true, do you truly love me?"

Cynder did not have to think about her reply, instead of answering him with words Cynder leaned in towards Spyro. That was the answer Spyro needed to see, for he also leaned in closer to her. As they neared the other they closed their eyes and felt a deep and warm sensation blossom within them. It was a feeling that was new and alien to them. Their maws felt like they were on fire as their eyes were closed, each one resisted the urge to break apart and scratch their maw.

Spyro and Cynder broke apart and stared at each other with love in their eyes, each one able to read it plainly on the others face. Spyro and Cynder scooted closer together as they watched the sun disappear behind the distant mountain. Cynder whispered,"Spyro, I would love to wake up everyday and see this view, it would also be nice to go to bed every night seeing this sunset, it is beautiful. Spyro, I love you."

It was now the moment of truth for Spyro, he either said it or he didn't, he either loved her or not. "I love you too Cynder. There is no place that I would rather be, than right here, right now, by your side." Spyro smiled at Cynder who returned the gesture. Soon the light was gone and the lamps of Warfang began to light up, one by one until the whole city was illuminated in the flame of lanterns. The way that the lamps were arranged made the city look very serene and beautiful in the night. It was truly a sight to be hold.

Spyro and Cynder walked to the edge of the cliff, there they stood and watched the proceeds of the city. Spyro started to think about what Cynder had said, there was more than enough room for him to build what he was going to build. He turned to face Cynder and leaned forward, he pecked her on the cheek and said,"Cynder, I have some running around to do, but I will see you tomorrow." Cynder seemed a little disappointed that he was leaving her, but she also had some running around to do, she had to get something to eat for that night. A thought then accord to her.

"Spyro," she casually asked,"before you go and do your running around, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Spyro had to think, he really wanted to get started now, but he needed the supplies, or he could have dinner with Cynder, meaning spending more time with her, and he could still have time to work on the project. Deciding that it would be nice to have dinner with Cynder rather than just starting his project, he followed her as they glided down towards the city streets. As they glided Spyro asked,"Is there any place in particular that you wanted to eat at?"

Cynder shook her head and said,"I was hoping that we could walk around the city and see what they had to offer." Spyro gave her a quick nod of his head as their paws touched the cobble stone pavements of Warfang's streets. Spyro and Cynder began to walk and as they did they took note of all of the moles and their various jobs. Some were running a note from one to another, some were loading wagons, setting out for a journey or trade. Some even ran booths, selling trinkets and food. One street was a complete farmers market, designed for selling food, food other that fruit and vegetables. It was designed to incorporate meat.

As they continued their walk through the city they also took note of the various jobs that were available. Many moles that they passed praised Spyro, some saying,"Thank you for freeing us."

While others said,"Great work on a job well done." Most either ignored Cynder or she was shunned, seeming as though she played no part in stopping Malefor. This hurt her to the point that she had tears running down her face, she walked into an alley way and waited for her tears to subside. It took four steps for Spyro to realize that Cynder was not walking next to him. He retraced his steps and found Cynder in the alley way. There she sat, with streams of tears running down her face.

Spyro walked up to her and draped a wing over her, Cynder took the wing and felt comforted, cared for. She knew that she had made he right choice when she fell in love with Spyro. He would always be there for her, it was him that had freed her, it was him that tried to make her stay when she left the temple. It was Spyro that had freed her from Gaul, who she hated just as much as Malefor. True with her help Spyro was able to beat Malefor, but it was he who emerged triumphant, it was he who had saved the world so that they could live together in it.

As Spyro sat down next to her Cynder buried her face in Spyro's chest. Her crying soon subsided and she was able to once again fully face Spyro. Tears were still on her face as she looked at him. Spyro leaned over and licked her tears away from her face, trying his best to comfort her. He then stood back up on all fours and said,"Come, let us get some dinner together."

Cynder stood up and followed Spyro as they continued to walk, looking for a place to eat.

At the end of the farmers market they came across a three story tall building, its name was _The Laughing Dragon._ It said, _Come in and enjoy the freshest meat, vegetables, and fruits around. _Spyro looked at Cynder, she motioned with her head for them to continue. Spyro and Cynder both walked up to the front of the building and took the first step up on the four foot high stair case.

As Spyro and Cynder stepped inside the moles within the restaurant turned to look at the two. A single mole, a male judging by his clothes, walked up to them and said,"If you want to eat here you must go to the third floor, that is were the dragons eat."

Spyro nodded and thanked the mole, then together he and Cynder stepped back outside and flew up to the third floor. Upon reaching the third floor Spyro and Cynder immediately set about exploring with their eyes. They could see where all of the dragon were sitting, where they were talking, and where they were laughing. As they continued to stare they were mesmerized, how could the moles make such a fine establishment fit for dragons?

Spyro and Cynder were so busy in their thoughts that they failed to notice a waiter had walked up to them. He nudged Spyro who immediately turned to look at him. The waiter was a mole that was no higher than where his neck touched his body. The waiter said,"Sir a red dragon requests your presence, he asks you ti dine with him and his female companion."

Spyro nodded to the mole while saying,"Alright, then take us to him." With that said Spyro grabbed Cynder's tail with his own and began to walk in the same direction as the mole.

It was near the other side of the third floor that they stopped, there Spyro saw his old friend sitting in a table with four seats. He was a crimson red dragon with a golden underbelly, upon his head lie two horns that curled out in the same direction that his did. Sitting next to him was a girl that had always wanted to marry him, now looking as though she was happy to be with the crimson dragon. The female had bright pink scales with a golden underbelly, she also had two horns that wound their way up in the same way that Spyro's did.

The crimson dragon stood up and said,"Spyro, it's good to see you again." The dragon spread out his arms, inviting Spyro in for a hug. Spyro also spread his arms out, he took a step forward and enveloped the crimson dragon in his embrace.

One the two broke apart Spyro said,"It's good to see you too Flame." Both Flame and Spyro erupted in a torrent of laughter. Both Cynder and the pink dragoness walked up to one another.

The pink dragoness extended her right fore leg, whilst balancing on her remaining three legs. She said,"Cynder, I am sorry. I should have listened when Spyro said that he didn't love me. Friends?"

Cynder extended her left fore leg and said,"Friends. Oh, and Ember, I will still get you back for what you did three days ago." Ember only giggled as she nodded to Cynder. Both Spyro and Flame stopped to watch the two females talk, after they had they went back to their proper female. Spyro sat next to Cynder while Flame sat next to Ember.

Just as the four dragons sat down a human and a dragoness began to walk over towards the four. Along their way they grabbed a chair, one for each of them. Spyro stood up as he watched the two newcomers get closer. The human set the chair down and stepped forward, he then turned into his dragon form and said,"I heard that you were in town, it's good to see that your not dead Spyro." The dragon stepped forward and laid his left fore paw onto the back of Spyro's neck.

Spyro looked at him and said,"It's nice to see you too Gravidal." Both he and Gravidal shared a laugh, although everyone else at the table was confused as to who this dragon/human was, and who was with him. Spyro looked out across the table and noticed the questioning looks that came from the other three dragons. Spyro said,"Everyone, this is my brother Gravidal, this is his friend Lynthia." Lynthia and Gravidal both dipped their heads in a friendly gesture.

Cynder spoke,"It certianly is nice to meet you two, I just have to ask, where have you been all of this time, we could have used your help in the war."

Gravidal just chuckled,"Don't you remmeber that there was no more apes after you two were unfrozen?" Cynder just shook her head. Gravidal sighed and said,"This is going to be a long story."


	2. A Night to Remember

**A/N: Just so you readers know, I like to go into great detail every time two characters kiss. If it has some of the same things repeated more than twice do not complain about it, just don't read it. You have been warned, so now whining, no saying negatives, and no bad criticizing. **_  
><em>

_A Night to Remember_

Spyro and Gravidal laughed as they looked down upon the table. Everyone was sitting still, waiting for him to say more. When he did not continue they let their gaze fall back to the table. There they sat and stared, letting what Gravidal had said sink in.

It was Cynder who broke the silence. She looked up at Spyro and asked in an almost in audible whisper,"Is what he said true?" It took a moment for the other two dragons to look at Spyro.

Spyro just nodded his head and said,"I did not believe it a first, but he pointed out the facts to me and so I put two and two together." Spyro gave Cynder a warm smile before he took his seat next to her. Gravidal sat at the head of the table with Lynthia.

Soon a mole came by and asked them what they wanted to eat and to drink. They gave him their orders and resumed talking.

Gravidal interrupted everyone as he told them a story about when he was younger.

_The rain pattered down upon the ground, making the dirt roads soggy and slippery. There was a hill that stood about three hundred feet high. On top of the hill was an ape general. It was Gaul's second lieutenant. He was waiting for me, prepared to strike me down. I could not let that happen. I changed into my human form, my body was soaked from head to toe. As I edged closer towards the hill the rain picked up, mud started to slide down the hill._

_ Apes started to climb out of their holes in the hill, they began to swarm me. I drew my sword and let out a battle cry. I knocked down the first wave with ease, it was the second wave that had me on my feet. They had these apes that would turn invisible. Before too long I found that my strength was waning. I knew then that I had to abandon the hill, save what fight I had left and rise to the top of the hill._

_ I turned into my dragon form, as I did I found that my strength had returned. I turned around and with a mighty roar I unleashed a torrent of flames upon the apes. They burned up within mere seconds. I did not stop there as I continued to flame them. I continued to attack, pushing them back up the hill. Once I reached the top I turned back into my human form. I drew my sword but quickly re sheathed it._

_ I stared at the lieutenant and he stared back at me. Neither one of us moved, that was until the familiar sound of thunder rocketed the sky. He jumped at me, I grasped him by the tail as he missed me. I threw him over my head and prepared to draw my sword when he counter attacked me._

_ Our battle raged on for I would say three hours. At the end of which we were both dead tired. I could read it on his face just as easily as he could mine. I knew that they battle had to end soon or we would both die. With a great amount of effort I charged at the lieutenant, we collided with a thunk as we rolled around on the ground. He ended up on top of me, that was were he started to choke me._

_ As he was trying to choke me he had failed to notice that my legs were free. I brought my knee up and it collided with the small of his back. He fell over, grasping his back as I stood up. He gasped in disbelief as I walked over to him and drew my sword. He tried to crawl away, but I stuck my sword in between his ribs, drawing forth a fountain of blood._

_ I stepped away from the dead lieutenant and changed back into my dragon form. Once I did I roared my victory into the air, so that all could hear my victory._

As Gravidal ended his gruesome tale he took note of the once again awe faces that were directed at him. Gravidal then asked,"Spyro, do you remember Granly?"

Spyro nodded his head and asked,"Yes, why do you ask?"

Gravidal then asked,"Did I ever tell you how she died?" Spyro just shook his head. That was the response that he was hoping to get.

_Granly and I were best friends. We were also in love with one another. It was a sad day when she died._

_ She died just three days before the assault on the hill._

_ We were looking for a place to mate. She had asked me to be her mate, I said yes. When we found the spot we were ambushed. We both fought our attackers. The lieutenant lead the attack, he was there when five of his apes held me still. The same was for Granly, she was trapped by his forces. The lieutenant walked up to her and stuck his sword right through her chest, where her heart was._

_ He then laughed and had his apes drop me and her, he then lead them to the hill where they waited for me._

_ I ran over to Granly and knelt down beside of her. She said,"_Gravidal its ok, its my time. Just grant me one wish. Don't mourn over me for too long, for I have seen you falling in love with another dragoness. Her name is Lynthia. She will be perfect for you. Know this, I will do everything that I can in the afterlife to make you happy. As long as you are happy then I am happy. Goodbye, and I love you." _Tears started to stream down my face as well as hers, she is the only creature that I have ever met that has died with a smile upon her face._

_ With my right hand I closed her eyes which had remained open as she passed into the void. She was my best friend, and my first love."_

Gravidal opened his eyes and was embarrassed to see that everyone was staring at him. It was then that he felt the tears that were rolling down his face. He looked away from everyone else as the tears continued to fall down his face.

Gravidal was shocked when he felt a tongue sliding across his cheek, taking away the tears. He slowly looked up and to his surprise Lynthia was there. She said,"Gravidal, I-I-I-I-I love you."

She tried to manage a wry smile, as she did Gravidal wiped the tears away from his face with his arm. He reached out and brought Lynthia into a warm and tight embrace. They slowly backed away, never leaving the embrace, and looked into each others eyes. It was in that moment that the food arrived, neither Lynthia nor Gravidal had a care in the world.

Lynthia lifted one leg over and sat on Gravidal's lap, facing him. She then brought him into a kiss, it was her first kiss. She cherished it as did Gravidal. They stayed there like that, his human lips and her draconic ones. It was a feeling that they knew was right. Gravidal let his hands slide up and down her back, feeling every scale, every spike. Lynthia could feel her body getting warmer, Gravidal could also feel it. With great reluctance they broke apart.

Gravidal and Lynthia stared at each other. The love that they had for each other was evident. They brought each other into yet another embrace, Lynthia's head was on Gravidal's left shoulder while his head was on her left shoulder. His eyes and hers were closed. They stayed that way, not wanting to separate.

With reluctance they broke apart. Lynthia switched seats with Spyro so that she was sitting next to Gravidal. Lynthia and Gravidal look out across the table. Bowls of water were placed in front of each dragon as well as himself. He turned back into his dragon form and looked at the food displayed before each of them.

Each dragon had displayed before them a plate, on the plate was a cooked pig, next to each pig was an assortment of cooked liver and kidneys.

Gravidal was the first one to take a bite out of his food, the pig tasted sweet and salty, it was then that he realized that only the outside was cooked. The insides of the pig were still intact, the heart, the liver, the kidneys, the stomach, the lungs, all of the internal organs. The pig also bleed, meaning that they were killed fresh and there on sight. They were cooked alive.

The feast went on and the six friends ate until they could no more. They thanked the mole for the food and flew off to their respective places, which was most convenient.

Gravidal, Lynthia, Spyro and Cynder all made their way back to the hotel. Flame and Ember were headed back to the Temple.

Back at the hotel Spyro and Cynder as well as Gravidal and Lynthia sat around in Gravidal's room and were still talking. Spyro, Cynder, and Lynthia all sat on the floor, their tails were rapped around them while Gravidal sat in a chair. He asked,"So, now that the war is over, what do we do?"

It was Spyro who answered. He said,"Well, I can think of one thing to do, but I need your help brother. Other than that I am at a loss of what to do."

Gravidal let out a sigh, then a thought popped into his head."I can think of something to do." Gravidal motioned for Lynthia to come closer. As she did Gravidal grew a smile that spread across his face. He patted his lap and it was in that moment that Lynthia understood what he wanted to do. She continued to draw closer to him.

Once she was standing in front of him she crawled onto his lap, putting her forelegs and front paws on his shoulders while her hind legs and hind paws settled on his legs. Then he and she both closed their eyes and connected their lips.

The passion that flew out of their mouths was over powering. Gravidal felt himself reach around behind Lynthia and start to rub his hands up and down her back. Lynthia's tail started to coil itself around Gravidal's human body.

Gravidal was the first one to take the kiss a step further, he let his tongue snake its way outside of his lips and rub against her draconic scaly lips. It begged for entrance as it continued to rub up and down her lips, wanting to find her weak spot and get her to open up. He did not have to wait for long, she granted him entrance and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, getting all of the new tastes.

As Gravidal's tongue was exploring the new tastes Lynthia slowly snaked her tongue past his and into his mouth. When she did she used her forepaws and slid them over his shoulders more and brought him closer to her.

Her tongue delved deep into his mouth, a new flavor and a new taste arose within his mouth, the likes of which she had never experienced. The feeling was like heaven, she only wanted more, she never wanted to be separated from Gravidal. She loved him and he loved her, together they were happy, apart they were miserable.

Lynthia's body began to heat up as did Gravidal's. Gravidal wrapped his arms around Lynthia's back and stood up. She tightened her embrace by wrapping her tail closer to him and by wrapping her legs around his waist. Gravidal turned around and began to walk backwards toward his bed.

Gravidal fell down onto the bed with Lynthia on top of him. They continued their kiss, neither one wanting to break apart.

Spyro looked at Cynder and then back to Gravidal and Lynthia on the bed."Cynder, it is kind of amazing watching my brother and Lynthia kiss. That is true love what they are doing. I have always wanted to experience that, to know that I have found the right person to be my mate. To find the right person to say what I feel deep down in my heart and they would not laugh at me. To find the female that I love, and who loves me back. I do believe I have found that."

Spyro grinned as Cynder looked at him. He held out his tail for her to wrap hers around. She did and Spyro led her to the bed. Once there he climbed up and lied down on his back. He watched as Cynder jumped up onto the bed and slowly snaked her way up his body. Once she was at the top (his head) she connected her maw with his.

Their scaly maws ground against one another as they kissed. Cynder was the one to further dominate the kiss. She stuck her tongue out and begged Spyro for entrance which he granted. He also snaked his tongue into her mouth.

The passion that arose was intoxicating. Spyro and Cynder could both feel their bodies heating up, they broke apart with great reluctance. They both sat upright as they watched Lynthia and Gravidal still kissing. Finally after about an hour of doing nothing but kissing the two broke apart.

They put their foreheads together and smiled as they looked into each others eyes. They could read the love and compassion as well as the deep yearning for each other in their eyes. Gravidal smiled and in almost an in audible whisper said,"Lynthia, I love you. I could never love anyone else as much as I do you."

Lynthia giggled as she too smiled and in also an almost in audible soft whisper said,"I love you too Gravidal. I could not imagine anyone else I could love as much as I do you. I never want to be away from you." She then asked,"Gravidal, may we share this room? I love you too much to be separated from you, even in sleep."

A worried expression came upon Gravidal's face."Lynthia, you do know what could happen with the love that we share for each other, you do know what could happen if we share a room?"

Lynthia nodded and said,"If that should come to pass then I would be happy, knowing it was you who I had done that with. I would not care if I was to fall gravid, for I love you and I will gladly carry that burden if it means that I get to sleep by your side. I admit that I do not feel ready to bare hathclings, but if that should come to pass then it would be a gift."

Gravidal smiled,"You need not carry such a burden, I will gladly share a room with you. We can share the same bed, but I believe that we can contain ourselves. I truly believe that we can wait for the right moment." Then Gravidal changed into his dragon form and continued to speak,"If I do mate with you it will be in this form. Therefore if I sleep in human form I better contain myself." Lynthia gave Gravidal a warm smile before she licked his cheek.

Spyro whistled and Gravidal and Lynthia both looked at him. Spyro was standing by the door while Cynder was on the other bed that was in the room. He motioned for Gravidal to come over. Gravidal had a little difficulty getting out of Lynthia's grasp but he eventually did and walked over to Spyro.

Spyro whispered,"I need your help with something. I estimate that it is around seven o'clock judging by when the sun went down. Can you please follow me, we have to leave them for a little bit. But we will be back in about five hours. Let Lynthia know and I will tell Cynder."

Gravidal walked back over to Lynthia with his head held low. Lynthia asked,"Whats wrong?"

Gravidal lifted his head up and licked Lynthia on the cheek earning him a giggle before he said, "I have to go, but you stay right here and I will be back in five hours at the most. Cynder is going to stay here to keep you company."

Although it pain her as much as it pained him Lynthia nodded her head to show that she understood. She looked away from Gravidal as he and Spyro walked out the door to a place unknown to her.

After leaving the hotel Spyro and Gravidal flew to the spot that he had planned on making the home at. He and Gravidal talked for a bit about what they were going to do, how big they were going to make the house and how long it should be.

Spyro and Gravidal began to work, they decided to dig a square hole that was two feet deep.

The work was gruesome, Gravidal had changed back to his human form and was now working on trying to make a shovel. He finally succeeded, he used a rock which he cut in his dragon form and ripped up his shirt and used it to tie the rock to the end of a branch that he found.

He was busy using the shovel to dig the dirt when Spyro took off, saying that he needed to get some wood. Gravidal only nodded his head, to help pass the time Gravidal thought about Lynthia and what it would be like if they lived in this house with his brother and Cynder. It was an intriguing thought, for he wished to live with his brother for a while. He had missed him most of his life so living with him would be a rewarding experience.

Gravidal was still shoveling dirt when Spyro returned, he had enough wood so that they could lay them down two feet deep and forty-five feet wide by seventy-eight feet in length.

The hole was finally complete when Spyro finished bringing the last of the wood. With tired arm and wings Spyro and Gravidal began to lay down the wood. It took them three hours to finish placing the wood. Once it was securely fastened they examined their handy-work clasped each other on the shoulder. Gravidal with his arm and Spyro with his wing.

After a second exam of their work Gravidal turned into a dragon and together he and Spyro flew back to the hotel. Once their they decided that they were just going to sleep in Gravidal's room since they were so worn out. Yet, Gravidal felt that he needed to do one more thing. He would not be able to sleep without doing it.

Gravidal said,"Spyro, I will be back in a little bit. If Lynthia asks where I am just tell her that I am getting her a gift. Tell her no more."

When Spyro nodded his head Gravidal also nodded and headed out the door. He changed back into his human form.

Once in the street Gravidal made his way through city into the market district. From there he asked a vendor where he could find his gift. The vendor said,"There is a shop in the next district that sells those. I do believe that you can find what you need there."

Gravidal thanked the vendor and made his way over to the shop that he was told about. When Gravidal stepped inside he was in awe. Along the left side of the wall were bouquets upon bouquets of flowers. Some were roses, others lilies, while yet others were tulips. Along the right wall was the same, but it had; Daisies, Irises, and Sunflowers. In the center of the store were two aisles. One aisle held blue flowers while the other held purple flowers.

Gravidal grabbed a mixture of blue flowers and purple flowers. With the flowers in hand he walked to the front of the shop and placed some gold coins on the desk. The mole on the other side accepted them and waved goodbye as Gravidal walked out of the shop.

From the shop Gravidal ran back to the hotel and hoped that Lynthia was not to mad at him.

Gravidal arrived at the hotel within ten minutes. As he entered the hotel all was quiet. He snuck over to the stairs and began to run up them. At the top he opened the door and walked silently down to his room. Once there he used his key to open the room and crept inside. He looked across the room and could see that Lynthia was sitting at the window gazing out and looking at the city below. Gravidal slipped his boots off and walked silently over to Lynthia.

As he walked he looked to the opposite bed of his and could see Spyro was lying on his back with Cynder's head on his chest. He paid no mind to them and continued over to Lynthia. He stopped right behind her and quietly slipped an arm around her waist. He hugged her from behind. She slowly turned her head to look at him. She licked his cheek and let out a soft moan at him rubbing her waist. She quickly wrapped her tail around him so as to not let him go.

Gravidal presented the flowers to Lynthia who, upon seeing them, smiled warmly at him. She let her nose get close to the flowers. They smelled lovely, his scent was also attached to the flowers which only made them smell so much better. Lynthia then turned around and faced Gravidal, she said,"The bed is ready for us to sleep my love."

Gravidal chuckled as he said,"Then let us sleep within each others arms." With that said Gravidal shut the curtain and walked over to the bed, followed closely by Lynthia. Once he was at the bed he pulled down the sheets and allowed Lynthia under before he slipped into the bed. With his shirt off Gravidal could feel the chest scales of Lynthia as she shifted in the bed, trying to get comfortable.

Gravidal smiled as Lynthia stared at him. Her sapphire eyes stared into his blue ones, he could tell that she loved him, just as she could tell that he loved her. Lynthia pulled herself up and closer to Gravidal. Once she was mere inches from her face she spoke in a whisper,"Gravidal, my love, I want tonight to be special. You have given me the flowers and you have let me be in the same bed as you. Let me do something for you. Close your eyes."

Gravidal did as he was told. He closed his eyes and waited to see what Lynthia was going to do. Lynthia stared at Gravidal with his eyes closed. _He is cute when his eyes are closed,_ she thought to herself. She also closed her eyes and connected her draconic lips with his human ones. The passion that had come from their first kiss was now intensified.

Gravidal did as he did before, he reached his hands behind her back and began to rub her scales. She moaned into his mouth as their kiss deepened. She was pushing herself against him, while her tongue begged for entrance. It was granted and before too long they were as they were before. They blocked the world out, all that mattered was them, they were not ready to take it to the next step, but they were still content with what they had. They broke apart and when they did they opened their eyes.

Lynthia smiled and said,"Goodnight, my love."

Gravidal smiled as he said,"Goodnight, Lynthia, I love you too." With that they closed their eyes and wrapped each other in a warm embrace, with that they fell into a deep sleep, with a smile across their face, knowing that they were where they belonged.


	3. Our Love Can Only Grow Stronger

**A/N: Just a little twist at the end. Tell me how I did on this chapter, and fyi Major Lemon in this chapter.**_  
><em>

_Our Love Can Only Grow Stronger_

Gravidal was the first one to wake. He yawned and as he did he tried to stretch, but found that he couldn't. He right arm was held down by some unknown force. As he went to yank his arm he looked down and saw that it was Lynthia that was in his bed and it was her that held tightly to his arm. He smiled as he remembered why she was in his bead and why she was sleeping with him. He looked up from her and to the adjacent bed and could see that Spyro and Cynder were still asleep. Luckily for Spyro Cynder was not awake, for if she was she would see his thick shaft that was reaching up to his stomach.

Gravidal chuckled slightly as he turned his gaze back to Lynthia. He watched as she slept, her head on his chest, it rose with every breath that he took. He thought, _She is cute when she sleeps. I truly am lucky to have her, I love her and she loves me, what more could I ask for. I hope that when we get done making this house that we can all live in it rather than just Spyro and Cynder. _Gravidal was lost in thought as he continued to ponder what their lives were going to be like.

A sudden crack made Gravidal slightly jump, he looked out the window and as he did he noticed that he failed to close the curtain fully. He could see outside and he could see that the clouds were grey and rain had started to fall. Not that he minded, after all it was almost summer and the rain would be relatively warm. He loved the rain, so working on the rain rather encouraged him to do a good job. Little did he know, but Lynthia also loved the rain, and seeing as how it was raining outside he was not going to be able to leave her with Cynder again.

Gravidal looked down and just as he did Lynthia started to stir as she slowly woke. She looked up and into Gravidal's shiny purple eyes. She smiled as she stared at his eyes and cuddled closer to his body. Gravidal just gave her a smile and said,"Good morning my love."

Lynthia smirked as she asked,"If I am your love and it is a good morning, then where is my morning kiss?"

Gravidal smiled and said,"If you want it your going to have to come closer." Lynthia obeyed. She climbed up onto his chest and cuddled closer to his head. Once there she closed her eyes and leaned in closer. Gravidal also closed his eyes and as he did he let his hands slid to her lower back, just above where her tailbone connected with her spine. Gravidal and Lynthia connected with a heated passion that they always had when they kissed.

Gravidal could once again feel his body heating up, except something was different. His blood started to rush to his lower stomach. Once there he could feel his shaft start to increase in size. Soon it was bulging against his pants, begging to be let out. His hands started to rub against her back as he tried to take his mind off of his erection. His hands stopped as Lynthia's tail started to push them lowers. He stopped when his hands were just above where her tail met with her body.

Lynthia broke the kiss but she and Gravidal kept their eyes closed. She then said,"Gravidal, you either let me slide your hands to where I want them or I will force you to."

Gravidal chuckled but then grew a serious face and said,"Lynthia I told you before I do not want to mate."

Lynthia chuckled as she asked,"Who ever said that we had to mate?" Gravidal then decided that she was going to get her way one way or the other. He released the tension that he had in his hands and let her slide his hand down lower, past where her tail met her body and there she stopped. He could feel her powerful leg muscles and as he pushed his hands closer together he felt them delve into an unknown area. He slid them up and felt her tail, he then knew what she wanted. She wanted him to grope her butt muscles.

Gravidal started to make circular motions with his hands, as he did she let a soft moan escape her lips. She leaned back in and reconnected her draconic lips with his human ones. She seemed to melt into the kiss, she shoved her tongue into his mouth. As she did she could feel his erection touching her leg, in that moment she scooted down some so that through his trouser her moist vaginal lips were rubbing up against his shafts head.

Gravidal could not help but moan into her mouth as she started to hump his shaft through his trousers. Soon they had to stop or they would end up mating, that they were both trying to avoid. With great reluctance Lynthia stopped her humping and disconnected her dragon lips from his. Gravidal looked over to Spyro and Lynthia looked with him.

They both watched as Cynder woke up while Spyro was still asleep. She looked down and saw that he was hard. Together Lynthia and Gravidal watched as Cynder closed her left eye and using her right eye to watch Spyro she slowly slide lower down his body until her moist lips were in his face and her mouth was at the head of his shaft. Cynder inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her soon-to-be-mate.

As she inhaled Cynder also took notice of his musky scent, it seemed attached to his new extension. Cynder sat and contemplated what this new extension was for. She had never seen this object before. Spyro took in a deep breath in his sleep and exhaled. As he did he put out enough force that it hit Cynder's lips. When it did a primal instinct seemed to awaken deep inside of her. She leaned forward with her head and took his shaft into her mouth.

At this Gravidal silently slapped his forehead and whispered,"Lynthia, can you keep quiet?"

Lynthia asked,"For what reason?"

Gravidal blushed as he said,"Well, I was going to pleasure you, watching Cynder reminded me of a way that I can pleasure you without mating." Lynthia thought for a while then nodded. Gravidal motion for her to get on the bed and to lie down on her back. She did as he instructed and lie down with her legs spread, showing him her warm pink lips.

Gravidal climbed up onto the bed, but he also grabbed the sheets and covered himself up and pulled the blankets up to her neck. There he left the sheets and moved back down her body and stuck out his tongue as his head neared her moist lips. He slowly started to lick, moving apart the folds with his tongue. As he did Lynthia was fighting with herself to hold back a scream. The pleasure was unlike any she had felt before. She had never had anyone treat her this way before.

Gravidal continued to lick her area, drawing forth the sweet nectar that she would release when she felt really good. He continued to lick slowly. Every now and then he would reach his hands up and spread her lips open and bury his tongue deep inside of her. She was feeling a deep sensation within herself. She knew not what this feeling was, but she knew that it would feel beyond excellent when it burst forth.

Soon the feeling was at the peak, she could no longer contain herself. She held back a scream and rather bit her tongue, not to hard, as she felt her first ever climax burst forth. Gravidal licked up her new sweeter nectar as it burst forth. Gravidal lapped at the liquid, loving the taste. He continued to lick her scales, trying not to let a single drop get onto the sheets. Soon she stopped releasing the liquid and Gravidal finished cleaning her scales. Once they were clean he leaned back in and gave her area a kiss, tasting her one last time before he climbed back out from under the sheets.

He looked over and could see that Cynder was still sucking on Spyro's shaft. _Good luck, _he thought as he remembered that his brother had incredible stamina. It would be a while before he would climax, at that point Cynder would wish that she had never started that.

Gravidal then looked over at Lynthia and as he did she said,"Turn into a dragon please." He gave her a quizzical look and she said,"I wanted to repay the pleasure that you gave me."

Gravidal chuckled and said,"You do not have to repay me, I was happy to make you feel good, for I would nothing more than to pleasure you."

Lynthia asked,"And what if I wanted to taste this tool which will get me gravid?" Gravidal thought about and knew that it was a lose-lose situation. He turned into a dragon and lied on his back as she had done. He then spread his legs as he felt Lynthia slip under the sheets and she rested her forelegs on his hind ones. He could then feel her warm breath near his shaft. It began to emerge from its sheath and as it did he could feel her tongue wrap around his length, enticing it to come out further.

Gravidal let out a soft moan as his length came out to its full length. Once there she took the whole thing into her mouth as Cynder had done and began to slowly bob her head. She wrapped her tongue around his shaft so that when she went up and down he could get extra pleasure. Gravidal loved the feeling, it was a warm wetness followed by cool air followed by another warm wetness. The patter kept repeating itself, never slowing and never speeding up. Gravidal resisted the urge to hump into her throat, rather he let her do the work.

Lynthia continued to use her mouth and tongue in rhythm, trying to get him to release his load. She could soon taste a warm salty liquid, it tasted pleasant. She started to suck harder, trying to see if she could get any more of this liquid to come loose. Soon it was coming out in greater and greater amounts until he could no longer contain himself, he let loose with a silent scream, his orgasm bursting out and her maw began to fill up with his seed. She kept her maw clasped shut over his shaft, until she could feel him stop ejecting the liquid. As he did she let his now softening shaft out of her muzzle and leaned her head back. She swallowed the liquid and looked up at Gravidal.

Gravidal turned back into a human and asked,"How, was, that for a good morning kiss?"

Lynthia smiled and said,"Just fine my love." She began to rub her head against Gravidal's. When they stopped rubbing heads they turned to look at Cynder and could see that she was trying not to gag as Spyro exploded in her mouth. He had yet to wake up, which only aggravated Cynder, she wanted to get pleasure as well. As soon as Spyro was finished ejecting Cynder swallowed the liquid as Lynthia had done.

Cynder the turned around and lied her head down on his stomach and watched as his shaft receded back into its sheath. As soon as it was fully covered he woke up. He yawned and said,"Good morning Cynder." Cynder tried to smile but couldn't, she now felt dirty and wrong. She had used Spyro, and now she was mad that he was not returning the favor.

Cynder sighed and was about to say something, but before she could Gravidal said,"Um, Spyro, I am going to take Lynthia to that spot and show her what we were up to last night." He chuckled as he slipped his pants back on as Cynder explained to Spyro what she had done while he was asleep. Soon Gravidal and Lynthia were out the door, running to the stairs. Along the way down the stairs Gravidal turned into a dragon and as they reached the bottom they stepped outside and took to the sky.

In the room Spyro said,"Cynder, it is nothing to be ashamed of." Cynder was crying now, felling not only guilty but dirty. She was miserable, that is until Spyro said,"Cynder, lie down and spread your legs."

She did as he asked, he immediately lowered himself down to her swollen area which was already glistening from the attention that she was soon to get. Spyro started to lick her area earning him a moan. He smiled as he continued to lick her most sacred area. She was starting to get close and Spyro knew it. For he could taste the liquid that never ceased to stop.

Soon Cynder could no longer contain herself and she came, hard, coating Spyro's face with her juices. Spyro started to lick it up however, as soon as she was done she leaned down and cleaned her juices off of his face. They shared a kiss, letting the nectar that was in their mouths mingle and before too long they broke apart.

Spyro and Cynder both walked outside of the room and down the stairs to the main floor. Once there they decided to spend the day with each other.

Meanwhile, Gravidal and Lynthia were at the spot where he and Spyro were building the house. He and Lynthia were standing on the cliff and looked out across the valley. As they did they admired how beautiful the view was. Little did Lynthia know, but in this spot there grew blue roses, and only Gravidal knew they were there. He silently stepped away from Lynthia and walked over to the tree line. Once there he knelt down and picked the flowers with his hands and then set them down. He turned into a dragon and used his tail to pick up the flowers.

Gravidal walked back up to Lynthia and passed the flowers from his tail to her's. Lynthia brought her tail up and looked at the roses, she smelled them and said,"They are beautiful." She had tears running down her face

He noticed this and asked,"Whats wrong? You know that you can tell me anything. I will always love you no matter what."

Lynthia wrapped her tail around Gravidal's before saying,"I went through this before. I was once in love with another dragon. We never kissed and we never went as far as we did, but he got me flowers and he always said that he loved me. Within a week of dating he left me for a dragoness that had just moved into the area."

Gravidal looked at her with a puzzled expression, he then asked,"What does this have to do with me?"

She let more tears rise up from within her body and fall out and down her cheeks. She grew more teary eyed as she spoke."Gravidal, the reason I am telling you this is because I love you so much. I am also about to ask you the same question that I asked him when I loved him a little less than I do you." She took a deep breath and asked,"Gravidal, would y-y-y-you b-b-b-b-be my m..."

She could not finish saying what she wanted to ask, for Gravidal said,"Yes, until the day that I die, and even after that."

She could not believe what she had heard. He had said yes before she even asked him the question. She asked,"How did you know what I was going to ask you?"

"Well I knew for two reasons. One, you were stuttering, which you don't normally do, and the second was that Granly was the same way as you, she was jittery. And, she released that same smell, the only difference between you two with that smell is, I like yours more." With that said Gravidal cracked her a smile. He stepped closer to her and they wrapped their tails around each other.

Gravidal sniffed the air as he then asked,"Do you want to make it official right here, right now?"

"You would do that for me?" A nod was her response. "Well then it is very sweet of you, but I don't want to do it here, I want it to be some place romantic. And let us set a date, let's say, oh I don't know about two days from now. Is that too late or too early."

"No, my mate, it is perfect." Gravidal cracked a smile as he stepped closer and licked her cheek, she in turn licked his and they proceeded to rub heads. Gravidal then stopped and turned around. He surveyed the house and asked,"Lynthia, as much as I hate to say it, could you go find Spyro and Cynder and tell them what we have planned? Oh and tell Spyro that his project will be finished before our day." Gravidal gave her a smile, she in turn gave him one as she figured out what he had meant by that comment.

Lynthia took off, eager to tell her soon-to-be-brother-in-law. Gravidal however also flew off, but he flew off in a different direction. He flew off towards the city, knowing exactly where to go. He was lucky that it was only the morning, for he had all day to work, and the rain only seemed to be getting warmer as the day progressed.

Back at the temple the three remaining guardians were busy with things of their own.

Volteer was in his room, he was having a tough time with his life at the moment. He was sad, he truly wanted to tell Cyril how he felt about him, but knew that he hated him. Little did he know, but the guardians was just outside of his door, waiting to see him.

Finally Volteer could no longer stand it, he had to tell him, even if he did hate him. He stood up on all fours and began to walk out of the room. As he reached the door he heard the shifting of weight outside of his door and at that moment knew that someone was outside of his door. He was slow to open the door, making sure that whoever was on the other side would not get scared. The door opened enough to reveal Cyril on the other side of the door.

Volteer asked,"Cyril, what-what-what are you d-d-doing h-h-h-here?"

Cyril looked at him in the eye and said,"I cam to apologize. I know that I was mean and rude before, but that was because I didn't want anyone to know the truth."

The truth about what?

That I am gay Volteer. And that I am in love with you. I know that I cannot make you believe me, but I am sorry for before." He looked down at the floor, expecting to door to be slammed in his face. He was surprised then when a claw lifted his head up and a snout was smashed against his. A tongue was soon upon his lips and he could not hide an erection from slowly coming out. He moaned into Volteer's mouth as it grew to its full length.

They broke apart and as they did Volteer looked down and said,"Come on in, I'm sure that we can fix that." As he said that he and Cyril both licked their lips. Cyril stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked at Volteer and they began to kiss again, their tongues wrestiling for dominance.

It ended up with Cyril in top, he asked,"Are you ready?" A nod was his response. He licked his lips as he slid lower...


	4. New Mates

**A/N: I did not write this, DragonKnight113-Beta 26 did, and I have to say that I really like the chapter. Do not read if you do not like M/M stuff.**_  
><em>

_New Mates_

"Are you ready?" Cyril asked. Beneath him, the electric guardian hesitated. Their passionate kiss spoke volumes, but now, apprehension flashed behind Volteer's eyes.

"I-I think so," he whispered. Finally bringing his feelings to light was one thing, but the burning desire both dragons felt meant they were preparing do do something else entirely. And once they had, it couldn't be taken back. "Don't you think we're rushing things?"

Cyril's hungry gaze softened, and he laid down on top of Volteer, pulling the yellow dragon into a warm embrace. He realized that this may be a first time being intimate with another male for both of them. Licking Volteer's snout, he said, "If you aren't ready, we don't have to do this." The ice guardian gently caressed his partner, reinforcing his words. Truth be told, if Volteer wasn't ready, he wouldn't push it. He didn't want to lose the one dragon he longed to give his heart to.

Volteer nuzzled Cyril's jaw, and the blue dragon rumbled softly. They lay there for a moment, simply holding each other and nuzzling, letting the other know how they had felt all this time. For Volteer, he _was _nervous; despite his attraction to other males, he had no experience in the intimacy aspect. The yellow dragon was unsure of just how they would proceed. "Have you ever...?" he asked shyly.

"No," Cyril said, staring back into Volteer's eyes. The electric dragon noticed a hint of unease behind the sky blue irises. "I've waited for the day you might have me. I wanted you to be my first."

The electric dragon hummed back. So he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

The two dragons stared at each other for a few moments more, their tails entwined and twitching back and forth along the edge of the bed. Volteer lifted his head to give his soon-to-be-mate a soft kiss on the muzzle. Cyril responded with a gentle peck of his own, but his eyes repeated the question. _Are you ready for this?_

Another moment passed, then Volteer nodded his head ever so slightly. Cyril hummed and began to gently lick and nip the yellow dragon's neck, trailing his way down from his jaw to his chest. Volteer shuddered at the feeling, and a sigh escaped his maw. The ice guardian continued his playful nips down Volteer's broad chest, licking here and there, getting lower every time. Before too long, Volteer felt Cyril's head make it's way down his abdomen and start to move between his legs. The shivers and warmth that spread throughout his body seemed to pulse towards his groin, and not a moment later, he felt his dragonhood emerge from its sheath. The yellow dragon let out a small gasp as his maleness revealed itself to the world, and stretched to its full length under Cyril's attention to his belly. Cyril growled appreciatively, and pressed his own hindquarters to his partner's, grinding softly. The lust and want between the two dragons had brought about his own arousal, and his hardening member pressed up against Volteer's. Both dragons growled softly as they grinded their hips together, their stiff members rubbing against one another.

Cyril was impressed. Volteer had quite the respectable dragonhood between his legs. Although Cyril noticed his own was a bit longer, almost the length of his own foreleg, Volteer was definitely the thicker one. The base of it was easily the thickness of his wrist, if not more.

He darted his eyes back to Volteer's for a moment, but the electric guardian merely nodded again, giving his permission. Cyril lowered his maw to the yellow dragon's member, and carefully licked the head. Volteer gasped, then let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a purr. Grinning, Cyril repeated the action, earning another moan from his partner. Then, he opened his maw and took the first part of it into his mouth, wrapping his flexible tongue around it. He sank as low onto Volteer's malehood as he could, until he felt the throbbing head of it enter his throat. The ice dragon then pulled back slowly, keeping his tongue around it, until just the tip was left in his maw. Volteer let out a shuddering breath, unable to form any coherent words. Growling, Cyril sank down again and bobbed back up, slightly faster this time. Another gasp. Then, the ice dragon adopted a steady pace going up and down Volteer's shaft.

The warmth of Cyril's mouth sent sparks shooting up Volteer's dragonhood. Each bob of his partner's head made him writhe and jerk in pleasure. He could feel his head push into Cyril's throat every time he went down, but the blue dragon never hesitated. Again and again he took the electric guardian's member in, his tongue keeping a firm grip on it was it went up and down...up and down. Volteer bucked his hips gently towards the ice dragon's greedy maw, growling his contentment.

Before long, Volteer felt a pressure building in his lower belly and at the base of his member. He didn't want to finish so soon, but Cyril was doing too good of a job. "Cyril..." he grunted. "I...ah...I'm getting close." The blue dragon said nothing, but increased his tempo a bit, causing Volteer to throw his head back and let out a silent scream of ecstasy. The pressure rose quickly, and Volteer added his voice to the roar as he jerked his hips forward again. His member swelled, nearly filling Cyril's mouth and throat, and his climax erupted into Cyril's waiting maw. The ice guardian kept his lips tightly around the pulsing malehood, taking it all in, much to Volteer's surprise.

The yellow dragon spasmed and jerked for a few more minutes, as his climax finished, before he sagged back to the cushioned bed. Cyril pulled his maw off the spent dragonhood, and licked his lips. It was different than he had thought; not great, but not terrible either. He looked down at the panting dragon under him and grinned devilishly. "I take it that was alright?" he mused.

"Ancestors, yes," Volteer gasped. He stared up at the blue dragon appreciatively, then growled deep in his throat. Using his hips, he pushed Cyril onto his back and straddled him in the same manner. Cyril's eyes bugged slightly as Volteer didn't hesitate and gave his own throbbing malehood an experimental lick. His hips jerked involuntarily and he took a quick breath. "But now I believe I owe you the same," the yellow dragon said lecherously. Then, in much the same manner as his partner before him, he opened his maw and took the head of Cyril's member into his mouth bobbing up and down gently. The ice guardian's eyes fluttered shut and a moan left his lungs, dropping his head back to the bed as Volteer began to return the favor.

The electric guardian surprised himself at his eagerness to repay Cyril, but he chalked it up to the sheer arousal and lust the two of them were giving off. The alien feeling of Cyril's dragonhood in his mouth was unexpected...but not unwanted. He took it in as far as he could, until he nearly gagged with it in his throat, but never paused or stopped. The little gasps and moans from Cyril let him know he was doing it just right, and he chuckled to himself, wondering if he had sounded much the same as the blue dragon now twitching beneath him.

Volteer bobbed his head on Cyril's malehood quick and steady, and not five minutes later, Cyril felt a familiar pressure in his own hindquarters. "Vol...teer.." he managed to whisper, but the yellow dragon merely growled and kept at his pace. He could feel the ice dragon's member thicken and swell in preparation for his climax, but he kept at it. Another minute and Cyril let out a loud roar as his plateau overtook him and he exploded into Volteer's mouth. The yellow dragon gagged slightly, but like his partner had for him, strove to take it all. The ice dragon bucked his hips as the sheer pleasure washed over him in waves, shouting Volteer's name again.

Spent, Cyril let himself sag back into the bed, and Volteer pulled his mouth from the softening member. He crawled up Cyril's lean chest and the ice dragon pulled him into a warm embrace. Both dragons growled and nuzzled the other, letting their actions say what words could not. Letting the climax fade, Cyril tightened his tail around Volteer's, brushing his muzzle against his partner's and taking him into a soft kiss. "That was wonderful," he cooed, stroking the yellow dragon's flanks.

"Indeed, it was enjoyable, arousing, pleasurable -" Volteer was cut off as he felt Cyril's tongue enter his mouth and begin wrestling with his. Not hesitating, he fought back, tracing the inside of their mouths with the entwined pair of tongues. The heated kiss lasted until neither dragon could hold his breath any longer, and they broke apart, panting. Cyril traced Volteer's jaw and neck with one claw, and gently nipped his chin. The electric guardian giggled like a hatchling, and licked his partner on the nose.

"I love you," Cyril whispered.

"And I you," Volteer said back, nuzzling the ice dragon's neck.

The pair simply lay there for a while, caressing and nuzzling the other, often giving a little nip or lick. Not twenty minutes ago, they were terrified about revealing their feelings to each other, and the thought of losing the one they loved was more than unbearable. Now, they were far beyond content to just lay in Volteer's bed together, holding each other close, snuggling and whispering how much they loved the other.

Tracing another kiss up the blue scaled neck, Volteer asked, "How long have you felt this way about me?"

"A while," Cyril admitted, stroking the yellow dragon's back. "I've known all my life I was attracted to males, and as such, could not help but look at you, Ignitus and even Terrador in a hopeful light." At them mention of the fallen fire guardian, both let out a sorrowful sigh. "I had originally planned on approaching Ignitus, wondering if he would want to be with me." Another sigh escaped the blue dragon. "He was kind about it, but he refused my offer nonetheless. But he never treated me any different, and for that, I will always love him the same. I was never anything less than his friend, regardless of my preferences."

Volteer raised his head to look his partner in the eyes, a ghost of a smile upon his face. "Do you know why Ignitus refused your advances?" Cyril looked at him questioningly.

"Why? Do you know?"

"Yes," the yellow dragon said with a small laugh. He nudged Cyril's snout with his own. "Because he was with me." At this, Cyril's eyes went wide, prompting Volteer to go on. "It was never physical between us, save for the odd kiss or nuzzle" he began. "But all the same, he and I grew closer than we had ever thought possible. The war had left us without mates for so long, it was comforting to find solace and love with another, even if it was a fellow male."

"You two never seemed like you were...together," Cyril said, still surprised. Thinking back, Ignitus and Volteer _had _always been close, but neither of the two had ever seemed like they were interested in other males.

Volteer nodded, thinking back to his time with Ignitus. "We never made it known, but yes, we cared about each other. Deeply."

"But, you never...you know...?"

"No," the yellow dragon said with a curt shake of his head. "We had thought about it once or twice, but felt that we were happy just the way things were." He looked down at they way he and Cyril were wrapped around each other, and gave another smile. "The long nights he and I spent like this were more than enough for the two of us. We wanted the love of companionship, nothing more."

Cyril nodded absently, remembering his own fond times with his fallen friend. Ignitus had been the one that kept them all together, through thick and thin. Although he was with the Ancestors now, he knew that he and Volteer would give almost anything to have him back there with them again.

Sighing loudly, the ice dragon tightened his grip on his partner, and grinded their hips together again, earning a soft growl from Volteer. The electric guardian mirrored his movement, and soon both dragons were growling amorously at each other "But I have you now," Volteer whispered, licking Cyril's neck. "And I don't regret a thing."

"Neither do I," Cyril purred, nibbling on the underside of his partner's jaw. He felt his arousal stir once more, and finally asked the question that had been on his mind since the first kiss. "How far do you want to go?" he whispered. He would never push Volteer, but all the same, he needed to know.

Volteer licked his snout again, and slipped his tongue inside Cyril's mouth for another kiss. It only lasted a moment, but the passion was evident. "I want to be with you," Volteer hummed, giving another lecherous lick up his partner's neck. "Completely."

Growling, Cyril pushed back with another kiss, gripping the yellow dragon tightly as they rolled around on the bed. They came to a stop with Volteer on his back, and he looked up at Cyril with a smile. Cyril gave him a gentle look of question, and Volteer nodded. Their hips grinded together, rubbing their sheaths against the other and making the familiar arousal rise inside their bodies. Volteer traced the underside of Cyril's tail with his own, sending very strong signals to both his mind and groin. The ice guardian let out a shuddering breath as his malehood revealed itself once more, lengthening and hardening until it pressed into Volteer's belly. The yellow dragon gave another juvenile giggle at the feeling, and Cyril growled with want.

Lifting himself off Volteer slightly, Cyril positioned himself above the electric guardian's abdomen, his now throbbing member pressing lightly against Volteer's male entrance. The yellow dragon gripped the bed with his foreclaws, bracing himself and growling for Cyril to go ahead. Carefully, the ice dragon pressed himself forward and the head of his dragonhood pushed into Volteer's entrance. A sharp growl left the yellow dragon, feeling the hard member enter him, but he never told Cyril to stop. Slowly, Cyril pushed in more, and the head slipped into his soon-to-be-mate, causing a quick gasp and grunt to escapes Volteer. "Ancestors..." he moaned, feeling himself being stretched.

Cyril kept his movements slow and gentle, not wanting to hurt his partner. Never having taken another male himself, Cyril could only imagine the sensation of having another male's member enter you. Volteer was panting and grunting in pain, but he urged Cyril to keep going. The ice dragon flexed his hips again, and pushed deeper into Volteer, now nearly halfway in. Volteer growled loudly and pushed back slightly against the intruding malehood, causing it to slip in even more. Placing his paws on Volteer's shoulders, Cyril gave a single, sharp growl and jerked his hips forward, hilting himself inside with a loud smack from their hips colliding. The yellow dragon yelped in response, and Cyril immediately grabbed him in a strong, warm embrace, growling an apology. Volteer grimaced for a moment or two, trying to ignore the fading pain, before licking Cyril's neck, letting him know he was alright.

Cyril returned the lick, and began to slowly pull out of Volteer. He pulled his dragonhood halfway out, then pushed gently but steadily back in. Another growl left Volteer, but ended with a quiet moan as the pain faded even more and started to be replaced by something else. Again, Cyril pulled partway out and pushed back in, feeling Volteer's tight muscles grip his eager maleness. The yellow dragon merely moaned this time, pushing back slightly against the thrust. The ice dragon growled and nipped Volteer's shoulder. "You are so tight," he whispered, pulling out and thrusting back in again. He grunted at the stimulation of his partner's tight entrance, feeling the wave of pleasure throb through his dragonhood.

"Mate me," Volteer purred, wrapping his hind legs around Cyril's. "Make me yours."

Grinning in anticipation, Cyril pulled out and thrust back in a little harder this time, getting another moan and yelp from the yellow dragon. Volteer bit his neck, and that was all the ice dragon needed for encouragement. He began a steady pace, driving his hips into Volteer's, causing them both to growl and moan at the other. He felt his member stretch and sink deeper into his partner with each thrust, until he could go down to the hilt with each push of his hips, and he tightened his grip on Volteer's sides as he adopted a steady rhythm.

Volteer moaned Cyril's name as the feeling of the ice dragon's member thrusting in and out of him went from "bearable" to "incredible". Never before had the electric guardian imagined that being taken would actually feel so enjoyable. He had tossed the idea around in his head many a night laying with Ignitus, wondering what it would be like. Now, here he was, letting Cyril take his innocence and loving every second of it. Above him, the blue dragon grunted with each thrust, smacking their scaled hips together with a steady, repeated motion, and Volteer could tell by the look on his face that Cyril was in heaven.

Cyril thrust away into Volteer without hesitation now, sparks dancing behind his eyes at the immense pleasure of Volteer's tight male entrance gripping his member with each jerk. The feeling of the electric guardian's tongue was _nothing_ compared to this. Cyril let out a loud growl and pressed harder into Volteer, causing another moan of ecstasy to reach his ears. "Faster," Volteer whispered, scarcely believing the words came from his mouth. The ice guardian gripped his shoulders tighter, and increased his pace and force of his thrusts. Volteer cried out happily as the sensation doubled, and he soon found himself pushing back against Cyril's eager hips as best he could.

The dominant side of Cyril's instincts began to surface and he pounded away into Volteer without a second thought. The yellow dragon repeatedly bit his neck passionately, letting him know he was not to stop. And Cyril had no intention of doing so. Again and again he slammed into Volteer's hips, pushing himself as far and deep as he could. Volteer's shouts echoed off the walls, but Cyril only growled louder and kept up his pace. The yellow dragon was _his_, and he was going to make sure they both knew it.

Beneath the two bucking dragons, the bed started shifting under the force of Cyril's thrusts, but neither paid it any mind. They were completely lost to the passion and ecstasy of their mating. Volteer felt himself instinctively go limp, and let Cyril have his way with him. He was giving himself to Cyril, the ice guardian was all too happy to accept.

Time passed unnoticed as Cyril drove away at Volteer, both dragons panting and sweating, but never stopping. The yellow dragon bounced with each hard thrust of his partner, growling and yelling his name, not caring that he was being ravaged. All that mattered to him was that Cyril kept going as long as he could. Unfortunately, after another brief period of heated passion, the moment of no-return was rapidly approaching.

Cyril growled loudly in complaint at the feeling building up in his hindquarters, and he knew he was getting close. Volteer was so tight, so warm, he wanted to keep pounding away for another hour if he could. But, one cannot fight the biological inevitable. Cyril only hoped Volteer could take his finale. And judging by the soundless scream the electric guardian was staring, he was trying to do just that.

As a male dragon approaches his climax, his member swells in both length and girth, becoming considerably larger than its normal size. The base swells the most, forming a large lump, or "knot", that would tie the male and female together during copulation, ensuring the male's seed found it's target. And now, Volteer was experiencing the swelling of his partner's member first hand.

Cyril hunched over and pressed himself as hard as he could into Volteer, gripping him tightly. Volteer gurgled and yelped as he felt himself be stretched even more as Cyril's growing malehood pushed deeper into him. Longer and thicker, Cyril's member grew as the ice dragon thrust incessantly, now unable to stop in the last throws of his mating. Then, Volteer felt a greater pressure against his entrance, and let out another loud roar as Cyril's knot tried to press in at each thrust.

With a heavy growl and yelp from his yellow partner, Cyril pushed his knot into Volteer and began to hump it in and out as hard as he could. The electric guardian began to shout and moan incoherently as Cyril mated him, his swollen malehood pounding in repeatedly. Cyril's claws dug into his shoulders as he rapidly reached the end, and slammed himself in deeply.

Finally, Cyril rammed in for the last time, and his knot pulsed and swelled once more, locking them together. Then, he voiced his pleasure with a loud roar as he climaxed into his new mate. Volteer echoed back with his own euphoria, and held on as Cyril jerked and humped, riding out his climax. The yellow dragon's abdomen swelled at the torrent of seed his partner pumped into him, and he yelled Cyril's name once more.

Sagging, Cyril collapsed onto Volteer's chest as he came down from his plateau. Both dragons panted and were covered in sweat, but all they cared about was locking maws and shoving their tongue in as far as they could, not needing words to express their pleasure. Cyril gently flexed his hips into Volteer as they kissed, pushing and pulling at Volteer's entrance with his swollen knot. The electric guardian merely moaned in his mouth, and pushed his body back against his.

Eventually, they broke their heated kiss and merely lay gripping each other as Cyril's swollen member tied them together. "Now _that _was amazing," Cyril panted, and Volteer merely bit his neck in response.

"I could get used to it," Volteer agreed, and gave his mate another kiss. Both dragons hummed and growled their love for one another, lost in the fading feelings of mating. After another few minutes, Cyril was able to pull out of Volteer and they lay on their sides, pressing their chests together. "I'm yours now," Volteer whispered, licking Cyril's snout.

"Mmm.." Cyril hummed. "And in a bit, I'll be yours too." Volteer raised his head, an eyebrow cocked in question, causing the ice dragon to laugh. "What? You weren't expecting that?"

Volteer grinned sheepishly. "Well, no actually. I thought that this meant you were going to be the dominant one."

Cyril shook his head and pulled his mate in close. "I want this to be an equal relationship," he whispered. "I love you too much to make you submit to me. You deserve more."

"Cyril..." Volteer pushed his snout into the ice dragon's neck and nuzzled him warmly. After all this time of wondering and hoping, Volteer knew he had finally found the soul-mate he had been waiting for. He would always love Ignitus, be he felt that he knew the fire guardian would want him to be happy. Ignitus would always be in his heart, but now, the rest of it belonged to Cyril.

The blue guardian returned the gentle affection, before pulling away and rolling to his feet. He turned away and looked back over his shoulder at Volteer, raising his tail invitingly. Volteer growled, and jumped to his feet, padding over to the waiting male. He reared up, and put his paws on Cyril's back. The ice dragon shuddered at the feeling of Volteer atop him and whined with anticipation. Truth be told, he had planned on letting Volteer mount him from the very start. Originally, he had wanted Volteer to be the one to mate him, but that had changed when the yellow dragon had offered himself to Cyril. Now, they knew that both of them were happy being top and/or bottom.

Volteer leaned forward and pressed his now hard dragonhood into Cyril's backside. The ice dragon braced himself and pushed back, wanting to get the hard part over with. "Make me yours," he whispered, echoing Volteer's words from before.

With a sharp gasp, and a grunt from Volteer, he felt the electric guardian's maleness enter him and begin to push deeper. _Now _Cyril knew how Volteer had felt when he had first entered him, and he praised the yellow dragon for being able to do do. Cyril prided himself on his large dragonhood, knowing it would be amazing for any female (or in his case, male) to take. But Volteer was nearly the same size as him, and considerably thicker. He felt himself stretch to take the yellow dragon's hard member, and he let out a squeal and yelp as Volteer bucked sharply into him.

Still swimming in fading pleasure from Cyril mating him, Volteer eagerly jerked his hips forward, wanting to mount Cyril as his raging instincts were telling him to. Cyril moaned his name, and urged him on, and the yellow dragon bucked again, driving his malehood deeper and further into his waiting mate. A few more hearty thrusts, and Volteer felt his thighs press against Cyril's backside, completely inside. He leaned forward to nip the back of the ice dragon's neck, and Cyril growled submissively. He was ready for Volteer to take him.

The electric guardian pulled out and thrust back in, causing Cyril to yelp his name. He did it again, growling at the feeling of Cyril's tight entrance, and the blue dragon whimpered for him to continue. Volteer pulled himself up onto Cyril's back fully, letting his mate support his weight, and began to pump his hips steadily, as the natural instinct to claim his mate took over.

Cyril moaned Volteer's name, now enjoying the feeling of the male dragon's member pushing deep inside him again and again. Volteer growled deeply, and bit the back of his neck again, letting him know that the ice dragon was his now. Cyril growled back in reply, lowering his chest to the ground and willingly submitted to his eager partner. "Mate me, Volteer," Cyril groaned, pushing his hips back against the heavy thrusts.

The yellow dragon pressed his weight down onto his partner, enforcing his dominance, until his forepaws draped over his shoulders and touched the ground again. Cyril pushed himself as tightly to Volteer as he could, whining for the dragon to take him. And Volteer did.

Letting loose with a loud roar, Volteer began to pound heavily into the ice dragon, hearing Cyril's squeals and yelps as he rammed all the way in. Like Volteer before him, Cyril let himself go limp so that Volteer could have his way. He wanted to be ravaged, and Volteer was happily obliging. The yellow dragon mounted his mate without reservation, driving his hips as fast and as hard as he could. Cyril's no-longer-innocent male entrance gripped him tightly and he sloppily licked the blue neck as he pounded.

Like Cyril, Volteer mated him for a good, long time, never once breaking stride or rhythm. A male dragon's stamina was something to behold, and Volteer was showing just how true it was. Soon, the minutes started blending together as he mounted Cyril steadily, and the ice guardian only begged for more. Only once did they stop, and that was so Cyril could get onto the bed, as the floor was becoming painful on his chest. Volteer pressed all the way in, and then walked with Cyril over to the bed, so his mate could be more comfortable. As soon as Cyril leaned forward into the bed, Volteer started ramming his hips again.

Jaws closed around his neck as Cyril felt Volteer press his weight onto him again, and he once again growled his submission. He was Volteer's, and he knew it, and wanted nothing more than the yellow dragon to give him everything he had. The electric guardian felt his mate go limp again, and proceeded to put everything he could into his frenzied thrusts.

A sharp snort, and Volteer began to buck even more incessantly into Cyril, as the ice dragon felt his mate's dragonhood begin to swell and stretch him further than before. Volteer was indeed a stud, both with his stamina and large, thick member. And now, Cyril was going to find out just how much of his mate he could take. Volteer's thrusts began to slow as he found it more and more difficult to push his growing member back into his moaning and yelping mate. Growling in frustration, he reluctantly slowed his hips, until he was pulling out and pushing all the way back in with a steady, slow pace. Each thrust he felt himself stretch and plunge deeper into Cyril as he he grew, and knew that his knot was not far behind. Instinctively, he wanted to pound the ice dragon like he was before, but knew that it would take a bit for his mate to adjust.

Finally, he felt the pressure at the base of his member that signaled the swelling of his knot, and he knew now was the time to get his last, hard mounting in. Rearing back up on Cyril's back, he began to pound hard and fast once more, making sure to keep his knot from going in.

Cyril shrieked high and loud as Volteer began to take him roughly again, now with his engorged and much larger dragonhood. He had been expecting the yellow dragon to press his knot in and hump him like Cyril had done, but apparently, Volteer wasn't done mounting him. But, when the fireworks exploded behind his eyes at the feeling of Volteer's massive member pounding into him again, he threw doubt away and pushed back against the fast, heavy thrusts eagerly. If Volteer had another long bout of mounting inside him, he wasn't about to complain.

"Uh...uh...! Volteer!" he crowed. "Mount me!" The yellow dragon snarled lustfully, and drove into his mate with everything he had. The grunting of the dragons and the smacking of their hips filled the room once more as Volteer gave Cyril his absolute best, pounding the ice dragon so hard the bed began to bounce and move. Howling at the top of his lungs, Cyril begged Volteer to give him more.

Knowing his end was to come one way or the other, Volteer gripped Cyril's hips tightly and pressed his engorged knot into his entrance. Cyril yelped as the large lump of flesh entered him, then gave into another moan as Volteer began to heartily hump it in and out, growling in pleasure all the while. Volteer humped his knot into Cyril for as long as he could, completely blown away by the ice dragon's tight muscles gripping his throbbing member. The heavy panting of the dragons downed out the now gentle smack of their hips, but still Volteer went on, his knot well and truly stretching Cyril to the absolute maximum. Cyril pushed back with every thrust, and rapidly ran his tail up and down the underside of Volteer's, trying anything he could to stimulate the yellow stud. And still he humped.

Finally, Cyril yelled at Volteer to just pound him and take them both over the edge. With a loving nip to the back of his mate's neck, Volteer obliged and cut loose once more. The bed rocked and bounced as Cyril was taken roughly, all the while moaning Volteer's name. The yellow dragon put all his weight into the thrusts, his hips impacting the ice dragon's almost painfully until, after over an hour of nearly continuous mating, he rammed in for the last time, and roared at the top of his lungs.

Cyril felt Volteer's knot slam in and swell, locking them together as Volteer's massive climax erupted and filled his abdomen with torrents of pent-up seed. The electric guardian squealed and spasmed as he rode out his climax, shouting Cyril's name to the heavens. Cyril felt his stomach swell and bulge at the sheer quantity of seed Volteer pumped into him. The yellow dragon must have not had a release in quite some time. After another five minutes of jerking and humping, Volteer collapsed into Cyril's back, panting and utterly spent.

"That...was..."

"Incredible," Cyril finished, letting Volteer rest upon his back. The yellow dragon nuzzled and snuggled his partner from behind, little growls and whimpers of pleasure filling the room. Volteer's malehood was still swollen and locked inside Cyril, but the ice dragon didn't care. He had dreamed of being tied to Volteer like this for so long, and now, he just wanted to back in the afterglow of finally having his mate.

Before too long had passed, the yellow dragon grew soft enough where he could pull out of his well-mounted mate, despite a little whine of disappointment. Cyril rolled onto his back once more and Volteer eagerly snuggled into his chest like they had before. The blue scaled dragon lovingly licked along Volteer's muzzle, his tongue slipping into the waiting mouth to end in a heated kiss. When their lips finally broke, he was still trying to find his breath. "You were amazing, Volteer," he panted. "I thought you would keep going all night."

"I almost could have," the electric guardian joked, nuzzling the tender neck of his mate. "I haven't been pleasured like that in a long time."

"It certainly shows. I'd love it if that became a regular occurrence."

Another kiss ensued, followed by both dragons laying their heads next to each other, simply content to just lay in bed and snuggle. Cyril stroked Volteer's back tenderly, while the yellow dragon hummed and nuzzled his jaw. Their tails, wrapped tightly around the other, twitched behind them along the edge of the bed. "Volteer?" Cyril asked.

"Mm?"

A wave of heat rose to Cyril's cheeks. He felt dirty asking this, but the surge of warmth that still blossomed in his belly refused to go away. So long had he wanted this...he wanted to make tonight as memorable as possible. "Do you..." he struggled, trying to work up the courage to form the words. A sigh left him, and he finally blurted it out. "Do you think we could go again?"

Volteer raised his head and looked at his mate incredulously. They had just spent nearly two hours mating, and now Cyril wanted to keep going? "Are you serious?"

Blushing harder now, Cyril merely nodded his head meekly. He ran his paws along Volteer's flanks and hind legs. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you; to finally be able to express the passion and want I feel every time I look at you." He looked away shyly. "I dreamed for many a night about the two of us simply giving into the passion and not stopping until we were too tired to move."

Volteer didn't know whether to be impressed or dumbfounded. The mating was amazing, yes, but to imagine it like Cyril was...the electric guardian didn't know if he had it in him. But, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, a familiar stirring built up between his legs, and doubt was becoming more and more scarce. After all, one only learned how to fly by jumping off the cliff.

Surprising the ice dragon, as well as himself, Volteer rolled over on top of him and straddled his hips. He began grinding their hips together like before, and the little moan that came from Cyril said it all. Once again, Volteer felt his manhood slip from its sheath and start to throb between his legs. It grew to its full length and pressed against the scales of Cyril's lower belly. A lecherous growl of want came from the blue dragon, and Volteer let his instincts take over again. Lifting his hips up, he positioned himself at Cyril's entrance and pushed in without hesitation. A long moan tricked from the ice dragon as his mate slid in with nearly no resistance, thudding to the hilt in one steady thrust. "Oh, Volteer," he gasped, the wonderful feeling of being filled causing him to shiver once more.

The electric dragon merely leaned in and nipped Cyril's neck, as the familiar sensation of his partner's tight entrance stimulated him just like before. He started rocking his hips back and forth, both dragons growling loudly now. All doubt washed from his mind now as he mated Cyril for a second time. If the ice guardian wanted to go all night, he was game. Volteer grabbed his partner by the shoulders to steady himself and began to thrust with a steady, quick pace. Cyril simply moaned and urged him on and before long, the hard, heated thrusts of a dragon lost in passion were driving him into the bed.

Not caring that they were nearly destroying Volteer's bed with their passion, both dragons drove their hips together as hard and fast as they could. The sheer, primal lust clouded their minds, as did their love for one another. Here, in their own private heaven, was where they wanted to be for eternity.

The yellow stud atop him rammed his dragonhood to the absolute limit, and Cyril loved every second of it. As amazing as mating Volteer felt, he had always secretly wanted Volteer on top more often. The yellow dragon was just too incredible. His studly malehood, his unbelievable stamina...it was better than Cyril had dreamed.

Unfortunately, Volteer did not last as long as he did the first time. The pleasure of mounting Cyril twice in a row was overwhelming, and he was quickly reaching his end once more. Cyril howled his name as his dragonhood began swelling, and the yellow dragon's knot was soon slapping against his entrance. Without a second thought, Volteer humped his knot inside his mate and began thrusting as hard as he could. Two minutes later, the sound of their moans was drowned out by a shattering roar as the electric guardian climaxed once more, and his mate beneath him answered back with a squealing roar of satisfaction.

Panting even harder now, Volteer slumped to Cyril's chest, swollen and locked to his mate for the second time. The ice dragon crooned and growled his immense pleasure at Volteer filling him, and the yellow guardian couldn't help but chuckle. He gripped his partner tightly, and felt the ice dragon do the same, as they nuzzled and cuddled once more in their brilliant after glow.

"I could get used to this," Cyril giggled.


	5. Finding the Right Mate

**A/N: Once again written by DragonKnight- Beta 26, and I thank him for doing that. Anyways, read and review. **_  
><em>

_Finding The Right Mate_

The early rays of the sun crept in through Ember's window and she fluttered her eyes open. The golden disk was just inching above the horizon, and she mentally grumbled about waking up so early. Her grumbled faded then, as the gentle sunlight played across the crimson scales laying next to her, and the pink dragoness smiled. Without even lifting her head, she reached her foreleg over and draped it across Flame's muscled chest. A small rumble came from the male, and he turned his head to look at her, his ruby eyes sparkling despite the dimly lit room. "Good morning," his whispered.

Ember slid closer until her chest was pressed up against his side, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Morning," she sighed, as he put his own foreleg around her and softly rubbed her lower back. The two young dragons snuggled warmly, and Flame brushed his tail along hers. In the past few weeks, he had gotten very used to this. Since Spyro and Cynder had come back from the battle with Malefor, it had been quite apparent that the purple and black dragons were together. Ember had been slightly heartbroken, but it had vanished as soon as Flame stepped up to the plate. The young Fire drake had harbored feelings for his best friend since they were both hatchlings. He had come to her to comfort her after 'losing' Spyro, and the two had quickly revealed their true feelings for one another.

Several days later, the dragoness had invited Flame to move into her room, as she considered them together now. Sharing a bed with their partner was beyond comfortable, even though they had yet to mate. Flame was not in a hurry, and would never dream of forcing the issue. He loved Ember with every fiber of his being, and was more than content to wait. Neither of them wanted to be parents yet, and even though it was not a certainty that Ember would fall gravid from their mating, they wanted to be sure they were ready.

The pink dragoness traced a series of small pecks and nips up Flame's neck, until her maw met his and they shared a warm kiss. The male's tongue gently caressed hers as the entwined inside their mouths, little moans of satisfaction escaping them. "You're getting good at that," she giggled as they broke apart. Flame nibbled on her chin, getting another giggle from her.

"I can't help it if you taste good," he teased. Ember sighed, and pulled herself on top of him, their golden scaled chests and bellies mashing together. Flame wrapped his forepaws around her lower back and held her close, both dragons growling in love and contentment. Ember glided her hips against his, and they shivered. "Tease," he chuckled.

She snorted and nuzzled his snout. "Who said I'm teasing this time?" At this, Flame sat up a little, and favored her with a surprised expression. Ember's tail brushed against his, the tip caressing the base near where it met his hindquarters. "I've been doing some thinking," she began.

"I told you, if you're not ready-"

"Let me finish," she said playfully, silencing him with one delicate claw on his snout. "I was talking with Cynder and Lynthia in the library yesterday. Naturally, the topic of you males came up, and the three of us sought out some books that would help." Flame's eyes never left hers, and he lay stone still. Ember knew she had his attention. "We discovered that females enter heat once a month, and it is during that time where conception of a child is able to occur. When we're not in heat...well..."

The young male tried not to gape at her implied meaning. If Ember wasn't in heat, they could potentially mate and not have to worry about her falling gravid. Not that he was in any hurry to mate, but still... "And a-are you?" he asked nervously.

Ember growled lecherously and glided her hips against his again, sending warmth to their lower bellies. "No," she said huskily, nipping his neck. "Cynder, Lynthia and I are not due for a heat cycle for another week or so." Her nips traced down until she was gently biting his chest, causing her partner to shudder pleasantly. "Which means our earlier fears seem to have been solved."

Flame could feel the warmth in his belly drift down to between his legs. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said confidently, hugging him tightly. "This war showed us all just how short life can be. We nearly lost Spyro and Cynder. I hate to think what would happen if they hadn't come back." Flame stroked her back gently, nuzzling her to comfort her. "Now, they are together, Gravidal and Lynthia have each other..." She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. "I don't want to go another day without being able to call you mine, Flame. The six of us...we can be together, we can be happy. The future is ours."

He paused only for a moment, before connecting their maws once more, giving her every ounce of passion and love he could. She whimpered at his touch, her paws caressing his body as he stroked hers. "I would be honored to be yours, my sweet Ember."

The two dragons broke their kiss, and Ember gave a lecherous growl. She moved her hips against his, causing the crimson male to moan slightly. The stirring between his legs became more pronounced, and Flame let out small gasp as his dragonhood revealed itself. Ember giggled as she felt it press against her belly, and continued to grind her hips into him, enticing the object of her desires even more. The friction between their bodies stimulated Flame and another groan came from his maw as his member reached its full length. Pulling back from the shivering male, Ember looked down at his manhood, only to have her eyes widen in pleasant surprise at its size.

Flame's throbbing maleness reached from in between his hind legs to almost the middle of his chest, and was nearly as thick as Ember's wrist. "I'm impressed," she whispered in a sultry tone, giving him a lick along his jaw. The poor male could only whimper at the attention he was getting from the lusty female. The dragoness ran an experimental claw along its length, tracing the flesh from its base to the tip, causing Flame to shiver in anticipation.

Without hesitation, Ember licked the head of Flame's member, tracing the pulsing tip with her tongue, and he gasped. Grinning evilly, she repeated the action, and lowered her maw around the first part of his extension, bobbing gently. Her tongue wrapped around his member as she bobbed, stimulating the male even more, and Flame had to fight to keep from thrusting into her throat. "H-how are you...uh...so good at this?" he wondered, his eyes rolling back in his head.

The pink dragoness said nothing, and continued to bob up and down on his studly member, growling slightly. Little jolts of pleasure raced along Flame's dragonhood and into his belly, causing him to moan again. Seemingly of its own accord, the crimson dragon's tail brushed its way along her own lower belly, and pressed against her own, warm area. A small gasp came from her maw, as Flame pushed the tip of his tail into her entrance, and she groaned around his member as he twitched it inside her. She flexed her hips, pushing the tail in further, until it was nearly touching her barrier.

Lost to the feeling, Ember shifted her hips back and forth on Flame's tail as she continued to massage his member with her mouth and tongue. The two dragons panted and moaned from the sensations, Ember gently humping Flame's tail while he flexed his hips slightly against her waiting maw and throat. The dragoness let out a gurgle of pleasure as the tip of his tail teased her entrance, and she increased her pace on his manhood. A few minutes passed, before Flame could barely take it anymore. Reaching behind her head, his gently held her in place, his member nearly in her throat, and Ember got the message. She stopped flexing her hips and turned her full attention to Flame's maleness. Quick and steady, she bobbed and ran her tongue along the head, causing Flame to growl and twitch.

Another minute of Ember's warm mouth and Flame threw his head back in a silent roar. His dragonhood swelled and lengthened, making the dragoness gag slightly as he reached his climax. She stroked its length with her claw as she madly bobbed on its head, until she felt him explode in her mouth. Her eyes widened, and Ember struggled to take it all in, pushing the engorged head nearly in her throat. Flame's warm seed filled her throat and stomach as he spasmed underneath her, until he sagged back, spent, and she could finally pull the manhood from her maw.

Flame was panting from the feelings, but he knew he had to act quickly. Surprising Ember, she flipped her over with a small squeak, and began licking his way from her neck, down her chest and belly. The warmth building in her cheeks rushed all at once to her womanhood, and Ember moaned as Flame's tongue traced its was along her hips and between her legs. She stifled a gasp as she felt him lick along her moist folds, and bit back a shout as he plunged his wet muscle in without hesitation. Ember's back arched and she jerked as Flame licked her lecherously, his eager tongue darting in and out of her sacred area. The attention she had gotten from his tail had brought her halfway, and now his greedy tongue was about to finish the job.

She traced her claws along his broad shoulders as he continued, her womanhood flaring and burning with pleasure. Flame happily lapped at his soon-to-be-mate's treasure, enjoying the muffled squeaks and moans his actions elicited from her. Ember saw stars dance in front of her eyes and she twitched her hips in time with his actions, and soon, the warmth became to much for her. Arching her back and groaning his name, Ember felt a rush of heat blossom in her belly as Flame sent her over the edge, and eagerly licked at her juices.

He cleaned the golden scales of her abdomen, before tracing his way back up to her neck with little nips and kisses. Ember grabbed his head in her paws and mashed her maw against his, their tongues wrestling madly between them. It was Flame this time who grinded his hips into hers as they kissed, causing soft growls and moans to pass into each others mouths.

"Oh, Flame," she gasped, breaking the kiss. "You're driving me crazy!" He responded with another kiss, their snouts pushed together so hard they could take in each others breaths.

"Just returning the favor," he growled, nipping at her neck. They felt lightheaded from their first climaxes, but at the same time, their hormones and instincts lusted for more. "Are you ready for this?" he asked. Ember looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern reflected in his ruby irises. She knew, at that moment, that her Flame would never push her. Stimulating each other was one thing, but even after the amount of pleasure they had given their partner, he was still holding himself back until she was ready. 'Blessed' didn't even come close.

She growled and nipped his chin. "Yes," she purred. "I'm ready, my love." They dove into another heated kiss, before Ember pushed him off her roughly. Giggling, she rolled onto her feet and moved away from him, swaying her hips suggestively. She turned away from him, and curled her tail up over her back. "I want to do this the traditional way."

Flame crawled over to her, and nipped her hindquarters. They purred and growled at each other for a moment, before he reared up and placed his paws on her back. His dragonhood was already back at full attention, and she shuddered in anticipation. Flame leaned over head, putting most of weight on her in a show of dominance, and she whimpered back, urging him on. With a gentle push, his pressed the hard head of his member inside her wet folds, and she groaned at the feeling. The male softly humped his hips forward, inching his member deeper and deeper, growling all the while, until he pressed up against her innocence. He held fast, and licked the back of Ember's neck, asking permission.

The dragoness arched her head back, so she could reach his neck, and she bit down. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to send a strong signal that she wanted him. Letting go, she lowered her chest to the mattress and pushed back against his throbbing member. Flame took the hint, and grabbed her by the waist tightly. Then, with one hard thrust, rammed his dragonhood though her barrier and deep into her passage. Ember roared and yelped with pain, but she pressed back against him insistently. Flame humped and thrust his hips forward, until his inner thighs pressed against her hindquarters, and then became still, his large malehood fully inside her.

Ember panted and tried to blink away the tears and red patches that clouded her vision. The pain the flared along her back and between her legs was brutal, and she fought not to sob. Flame held her from behind securely, but gently, nuzzling the back of her neck and rumbling his apologies. He caressed her belly with his forepaws, stroking the soft scales, anything to soothe her. Eventually, the pain faded and Ember was able to breathe normally again. She growled to Flame, and flexed her hips back against him, telling him she was ready.

With deliberate slowness, Flame pulled his dragonhood out until only the head was left inside her entrance, then, just as slow, pushed back in until he hilted once more. A soft moan escaped Ember's lips, and he repeated the action, slow and steady. Another moan, and she arched her head back to lick his jaw. "You are so big," she whispered, nipping the scales of his chin.

"Second biggest in our group," he chuckled proudly, pressing in once more. Ember pushed back against him, until she felt him go as deep as he possibly could, and she groaned his name. "Still impressed?" he giggled.

Ember arched her back. "Ancestors yes," she breathed. She growled submissively, and lowered her chest to the bed once more, offering herself to him. Flame gave a short growl, and nipped the back of her neck, before tightening his grip on her waist and thrusting in sharply. A gasp from the dragoness, and he grinned, knowing she was ready for it. He began thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace, reaching right to the hilt with every push. "Flame!" Ember moaned. "Har...ah...harder!"

Growling again, Flame began to mount Ember properly. His muscled hindquarters smacked into hers steadily, and she yelped and moaned his name. Her tight walls gripped his member, and the pleasant warmth of her passage stimulated him perfectly. The dragoness began to thrust her own hips in a counter motion to his, increasing their pace and force of Flame's member plunging in.

Flame pushed Ember to the mattress and began to take her roughly, as his instincts commanded him to. The female had given herself to him, and now the crimson dragon was claiming his mate with vigor. All other thoughts were swept aside as Flame pounded his beautiful partner eagerly. If she was in any discomfort, she never gave it away, yelling and moaning his name as he took her, only begging for him to go on.

Having already climaxed once to Ember's mouth, Flame knew he was going to be able to last for a while. If playing around and experimenting with Spyro all these years had taught him one thing, it was that a male's second release was always longer than his first. With that in mind, Flame rammed his hips into Ember as fast as he could, groaning her name as she took every last bit of his length. She yelped and gurgled as his heavy and quick thrusts pushed her into the mattress, and she let herself go limp. If Flame wanted to have his way with her, she was only to happy to let him.

A short roar of pleasure issued from the crimson dragon, as he reared back and began slamming into her with all his might. The bed bounced and rocked from their vigorous love-making. Ember squealed and bucked back against him, her womanhood flaring and sending her over the edge. She yelled his name and roared as she climaxed, her warm fluids leaking out from around his member and only helping to lubricate him further. The male thrust into her easily and steadily, only increasing his pleasure as he tight walls clamped down around his malehood, and he bucked heavily. "Ember!" he shouted. "Gods...you are so tight!"

"Uh...uh...uh...mount me, you stud!" she squealed. "Make me yours!" Flame pressed his weight down on her again, pushing her into the bed as he took her voraciously.

Both dragons roared and shouted, voicing only a fraction of the pleasure they were experiencing. The male's stamina held out, and Flame mounted her long and steady, neither dragon wanting to stop. The stars behind Ember's eyes exploded and she kept screaming her mate's name as they rutted. Flame slowed his thrusts, until he was pressing in and out painfully slowly. "A-are you close?" she whimpered.

"Nope," he grinned, nipping her neck. "Just want to know if you want to keep going like this or switch." He kept flexing hips hips slowly, so as to keep their pleasure going.

Ember thought for a moment, savoring the feeling of this position and his maleness deep inside her. "I want it like this, Flame," she whispered, and growled teasingly. "I want to be yours...filled and stuffed by my studly mate."

"Alright," he panted, and increased his tempo once more. Before more than a minute had passed, they had adopted their quick and hard rhythm again, and both dragons were moaning and yelping their mate's name. Ember wanted to be mounted fully, and Flame was not about to argue. She felt amazing, and if he was going to take her all morning like this, he was going to give her all he had. Flame grabbed her flanks and rammed his hips rapidly, claiming his mate wildly.

Time began to blend together, and the two dragons mated to their heart's content. At times, Flame would slow down and mount her gently, savoring the feeling and keeping his climax from rising too fast. Ember moaned his name and swayed her hips, his studly dragonhood constantly imbedded within her. After a few minutes of tender lovemaking, they would pick the pace back up and being mating roughly once more. The vigorous pounding from Flame's large member stretched Ember wide, and she was able to take every last inch of him deep into her womanhood, the tip ramming against her pleasure spot every time. Her mate would pull out until only his head was in, then thrust back in to the hilt, as quickly and as firmly as he could.

Flame was a stud, plain and simple.

The well-endowed male was just finishing another short bout of tender, gentle thrusting atop his mate, nipping at her neck, when a small flare of warmth blossomed in his belly. Flame snorted, and tried to will it away, but he knew he couldn't. Even studs had to finish sometime. Licking Ember's neck, he growled, "You ready for the finale, babe?"

"Gods yes," she whimpered. She knew what he meant, and her womanhood flared in anticipation. Her Flame was impressively large to begin with...but now, he was about to get huge.

Biting the back of her neck one last time, Flame began to press in with a sharp, steady pace, as he felt his dragonhood start to swell. Ember let out a long moan as his flesh began to stretch and grow within her, pushing deeper and wider than before. The male kept his thrusts steady, panting and licking his chops as he felt himself go farther and farther in each time. Only once before had he pleasured himself to where his member swelled up fully, and he let out a small giggle, eagerly awaiting if Ember would be able to take him.

"Flame!" she roared as he pressed deeper, his member still swelling. The male took that as a sign to begin his finale, and he began mounting her roughly again. Ember shrieked and wailed as Flame took her with his now massive and engorged malehood. The crimson dragon was in absolute heaven, his tongue lolling out of his open maw as he humped her eagerly. He felt his member stop growing and started to put his back into his thrusts. Ember squealed and bucked underneath him, but his muscular forelegs held her tightly as he claimed her.

To Ember, she felt as if it were now one of the Guardians mounting her, due to Flame's increased size. The male howled his satisfaction and it was all should could do to hold herself upright under his heavy thrusts. She felt something warm and hard slap against her entrance, and she gasped when she realized it was his knot. The lump of flesh at the base of his dragonhood was nearly twice the girth of the rest of it, and would be the thing that tied them together as Flame climaxed.

If he _ever _climaxed. Even though he had swelled up and was leaking fluid like mad, he still rutted atop her. She screamed his name again. "Gods! Take me Flame!"

"I'm...uh...trying!" he grunted, slamming his hips as hard as he could. The warmth in his belly was there but not matter how vigorously he mounted her, it felt like his climax would not come. The vice-like grip of her walls rubbed every inch of his member, and Ember was squealing herself to her third climax, and yet he still rutted. For a few minutes, he simply pounded away at her, giving her everything he had. Their mating had ceased to be passionate and romantic, and was now just pure and carnal lust as he drove away at her while she screamed his name.

Then he felt it.

Like a rushing river racing down a valley, he felt the warmth spread up his legs and into his tail, and Flame knew he was there. Somehow, he managed to increase his pace even more, and began to ram his engorged knot in and out of Ember's much stretched passage. She yelled and roared as the lump of thick flesh pounded into her, and he gripped her tightly around the chest. They rutted for a minute more, until Flame slammed as deep as he could and pushed Ember into the bed. His member swelled again, and pulsed deep within her, and his vision blacked out slightly.

"EMBER!"

If the dragoness had screamed, it was drowned out by Flame's roar. His climax erupted like the fire from his maw, and rushed into her passage. Ember gurgled and yelled as Flame's torrent of seed gushed and filled her. The male thrust atop her wildly, his member held in place by his knot, but he humped anyway, unleashing the biggest climax he imagined. More and more of his fluid rushed into Ember, and she felt her abdomen swell and distend from the sheer volume of it. The pressure of his massive dragonhood and the torrent of hot seed within her sent her over the edge once more, and together they roared loudly.

Three minutes later, Flame collapsed onto Ember's back and gulped for air. His head was spinning and every muscle in his body ached. Beneath him, the pink dragoness panted, and flexed her hips against his knot, small moans coming from both of them. "That...was...incredible," she breathed.

"I'll say," Flame panted, flexing his own hips. The gentle stimulation in their afterglow felt wonderful. The male snuggled her from behind, whimpering and growling his love for her, and she returned it.

"If you kept going any longer," she joked. "We might have had to take a lunch break."

Flame licked the back of her neck lovingly. "Like you would have complained."

"Mmm." Ember savored the feeling of him lodged inside her, and their gentle thrusts only kept them in the clouds. "We need to go to the bathroom," she sighed.

"What for?"

The dragoness giggled. "When you pull out of me, I don't want to get my bed any dirtier than it already is." She nipped his nose affectionately. "Plus, my tummy hurts. I never expected you to have so much."

"Me neither," Flame laughed. Together, they lifted themselves from the bed, and awkwardly walked to the bathroom, the male's member still imbedded deeply within her. Crouching in the shower, Flame pulled steadily and both dragons gave a sharp gasp as his maleness left Ember with a squelch and he dismounted her. Not longer restricted by the swollen flesh, their combined fluids leaked out of her womanhood and gurgled down the drain. They laughed at the absurdity of it, and nuzzled each other.

After a minute, they walked out of the bathroom and Ember rolled her shoulders. For the first time in over an hour, she no longer had a lusty male atop her back. Not that she minded; her head was still swimming with pleasure. Flame stopped and stretched his cramped muscles, and Ember simply admired the view. As he reared up and arched his back, his eyes squinted as he stretched, the dragoness got an evil thought.

When Flame dropped back to his paws, his eyes shot open in surprise as he landed on Ember's back once more. It took him less than a second to register that her hips were pressing back against his and her tail was caressing the underside of his own. "Ember...what are you-"

She growled and increased her motions. Flame gave a soft moan as his already worked maleness showed itself again and pressed into her backside. "We're going again," she purred lustfully.

For a moment, he thought she was joking. Then, as his once again erect member pushed into her folds and she moaned happily, he knew they were serious. Lifting himself up, he thrust himself in and hilted his eager malehood inside his mate. They humped and jerked for a moment, getting into a comfortable position, and Flame laid across her back as he began again.

"Round two," he growled, and they went at it once more.


	6. Lovers Together at Last

**A/N: Yet another chapter done by my good friend DragonKnight - Beta 26. As always R&R please.**

_Lovers Together at Last_**  
><strong>

Spyro tried not to chuckle at the sound of contentment that came from the black dragoness laying cuddled in his arms. Cynder sighed happily, both from the filling lunch they finished having, and from the utter peace of simply relaxing with Spyro here in the forest. The picnic had been his idea, but when he had showed her the spot – next to the beautiful lagoon and waterfall – Cynder nearly melted right there. She knew her and the purple dragon were getting very close, but his surprise picnic had sealed the deal. Now all she had to do was make her move at the right time.

The black female wriggled around in Spyro's embrace until she was chest to chest with her companion, and she favored him with a sweet smile...one that was returned a split second later. She reached up and gently traced a claw along his horn, sliding down his cheek to run the length of his proud jaw, before she ended the caress by lightly tickling the end of his nose. Spyro snorted softly, giving her wandering claw a small nip. "Today has been just perfect," Cynder sighed, snuggling into his chest once more.

"Mmm...indeed it has," Spyro hummed softly, rubbing his jaw atop her head. "I don't think there's anything else that would make it any better."

Cynder tried to keep the heat from rising to her face...and to other places...as she sucked up her courage. "Well...there _is _one thing..." For days now, she had been wanting to tell Spyro just how deep her love for him went. Now that they were alone, and surrounded by such beauty, she felt she was ready to make the move.

Spyro blushed softly at her words, and looked down at her with a hint of hesitation. "You mean...?"

"Y-yes," the female whispered. "Spyro, I love you. I've danced around our feelings long enough. Now that we are building a house with your brother, planning out the next step of our lives, I think I am ready to take that plunge."

Now the purple-scaled male fidgeted slightly. "I just...didn't know if you were ready."

"Spyro...we both pleased each other orally the other morning. I think we are ready."

He took a deep breath, then pulled her tight to is chest. "I do love you, Cyn. And I want nothing more that to have you forever. So...if you are truly ready...I am too."

Cynder held back her squeal of delight as much as she could, but she still peeped with glee. After sharing that experience with Spyro the other morning, she could not get the subject of her mind. Every time her thoughts wandered, they wandered between Spyro's legs. She knew her hormones and lust were getting the better of her, but Cynder didn't care anymore. She knew she wanted Spyro as her mate, and now that they had spoken the words, the female's body began to warm up in all the right places.

Gently rolling over so she was laying on her back and Spyro was atop her, the bashful male admired her luscious form, his eyes drinking in every detail of her crimson belly. Cynder felt the heat in her rise even more as Spyro gave her a hungry stare. "You know you want this," she teased, and the male responded with a low growl, leaning in to nip her neck affectionately. "And I want you..."

"H-how do you want it?" Spyro asked, as evenly as possible, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

Cynder regarded his handsome, muscular frame for a moment, imagining the feel of it rubbing against her as they coupled. "Well," she began, trying to sound confident. "If you're up for it...I'd like to try something first."

"Like what?"

The dragoness traced his golden chest with a claw, slowly trailing lower and lower until she brushed against his groin, making Spyro shiver in anticipation. "I know the first time usually doesn't last as long," she whispered. "And I want the main event to be a long, memorable one. So..." Now her onyx cheeks showed a definite shade of red. "D-do you think...you could...um...take me...from behind first?"

Spyro tried to widen his eyes too much in surprise. "You mean...your rump?" Cynder nodded shyly, and the purple male coughed gently in his throat. "Wow...I mean...uh...if you're okay with it..." The lusty side of his brain was contemplating the tightness of Cynder's backside, and nearly felt himself stretch out right there. He definitely had a bulge going, and it would only take the slightest touch from her to get him all the way out.

"I just thought...for the first time, you could have my rump," the black scaled female mumbled. "So that when we do the big one, you...umm...you know...last...longer?"

The male grinned back at her despite himself. "I'll try not to disappoint you, Cyn."

Cynder growled lustfully and gently massaged his bulge, causing the male to gasp lightly as his maleness revealed itself. "Oh, I daresay there's no chance of that...big boy..." Truly, Spyro deserved that nickname. Even though still an adolescent, the purple dragon was well gifted in this department. The female growled appreciatively as she stroked his manhood, bringing it out fully as she ran her claw along its impressive length. Her stomach knotted with nerves at the thought of it in her, and she wondered for a moment if it would all fit. She stroked him steadily for a few minutes, making Spyro fully erect as the warm extension rested on her belly.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Spyro leaned in to nibble softly on her lips in a tender kiss. "I'll be gentle, I swear."

"I know you will. That's why I love you, Spyro." With that, Cynder shuffled under him and moved her tail to the side, exposing her tight rear entrance and arching her back slightly to give him better access. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the male slowly lowered his hips so that his dragonhoon lined up with Cynder's rump. The throbbing head touched her anus, and he heard Cynder take a breath of her own. He prodded gently a few times at her rump, before leaning over her and pressing steadily. The female groaned at bit at the pressure, then let out a sharp gasp as she felt herself part and Spyro's manhood breach her backside. Instantly, she felt her insides stretch to accommodate his thick member, ans she bit her lip, ignoring the slight twinge of pain.

Spyro saw her grimace and stopped pushing. His manhood was barely a third in, but he halted to let her adjust. Murring softly, he leaned in and licked her face, trying to comfort her. She relaxed for a moment, then nodded for him to continue. Spyro pulled back a bit, before flexing into her deeper, pushing his manhood in farther. Cynder let out a long groan as she felt her rump stretch and loosen more, the pain fading slightly as her body understood what they were trying to do. Twice more her partner pulled out a bit, only to push back in, until his warm groin pressed up against her backside. "So...big..." Cynder moaned, wiggling her rump against his underbelly, marvelling at the studly length she had taken inside her. She could only imagine how it would feel the other way, as the pain was already being replaced by a much more enjoyable feeling.

The male let her adjust to having his whole member inside her, then slowly pulled out until only half remained inside. Then, he flexed his hips and humped it back into her, causing another moan of pleasure as the dragoness rubbed his flanks with her hind legs. Once more, he repeated the action, making sure she wasn't going to be hurt. Then, he gave a few gentle humps to get himself in position."Ready?"

Cynder put her arms around his shoulders and neck, and her tail wrapped around his. "Ready...my love." Spyro kissed her quick on the nose, then began a gentle pace of pulling out and thrusting back in. Each thrust was punctuated by a soft moan from Cynder, as his thick dragonhood pushed at pulled at her rump, and her tight walls rubbed his entire length.

"Mmm...so tight..." Spyro murmured as he settled into a steady pace. The soft smack of their hindquarters was drowned out by the moans and growls both dragons were making, as Spyro began taking Cynder's rump. His female partner gasped and moaned, rolling her hips as he delved right to hilt every thrust. There was no longer any pain, as his big member rubbed against the sensitive depths of her rear.

They humped and gyrated for a few minutes, growing at groaning at each other, before Spyro grunted, and increased his pace slightly. "Told you...the first time...didn't last long," Cynder panted, as his manhood began pushing and pulling at her rump quicker.

"Because...you're...so damn...tight..." Spyro growled, trying to keep from pounding into her. He felt the head of his member prod her deepest reaches as he humped her, mentally berating himself for being so quick. Already the heat was building in his belly and hind legs, signalling his approaching climax. With another sharp grunt, he slowed his pace as his member began to swell up, causing Cynder to moan loudly as she was stretched even more. Steadily he humped her, pushing his growing manhood into her tight rear again and again, even as he began to pant from the pleasure. The female's maw was open in a silent scream of ecstasy as she felt her partner grow and swell inside her, amazed at how much bigger he was getting.

"Oh Spyro!" she squeaked. "I-I don't think...unnnnhhh...its gonna fit!"

The male tried to nuzzle her in a reassuring way, but the pleased growl from his throat betrayed just how much he was loving the sensations. He knew his knot would cause her considerable pain, so he made sure to keep it outside her rump as he finished swelling, his manhood now fully engorged and ready to blow. The lump of flesh that would later lock them together slapped at her hind end as Spyro humped into his finale, Cynder moaning and yelping as Spyro took her, pushing back against him to help him reach his climax.

With a loud grunt and low roar, the male reached his peak and erupted inside Cynder's rump, the female groaning loudly as she felt him filling up her bowels. She pressed against his as hard as she could as he frantically humped in his last throws. After another minute, the male sagged, panting, onto her chest. "Wow," he gasped, trying to blink past the spots in his vision. Cynder's oral treatment the other morning had been nothing compared to this.

"Wow is right," the black-scaled female mumbled, rubbing her swollen abdomen. Spyro had loosed quite a bit of seed, making her lower belly bulge a bit. She only wondered how much he would be able to deposit into her womanhood. "If you produce this much, I have no doubt you'll father a child."

Spyro looked up from her chest. "A child?" His amethyst eyes met hers, and she couldn't help but nod and smile.

"I know the risks of mating with you fully," she whispered. "And I am fully prepared to take on the role of a mother...as long as it's with you." Spyro smiled, feeling his belly warm with every ounce of love he could imagine. He leaned up and locked their maws together passionately, their tongues dancing behind their joined lips.

"I would love to raise a family with you," he purred as he gently pulled himself from her rump.

Cynder drew her chosen mate into another heated kiss, the dragons groping each other as they rolled around in the afterglow of their preliminary session. The dragoness grinded her moist womanhood into the semi-erect shaft of the purple male, causing them both to growl loudly. Spyro reached down to massage her slit with his fingers, making her shiver and shake happily. "You'd better put more than fingers in there," she purred lustfully. Cynder pushed the male off of her and rolled to her feet, lifitng her hindquarter and tail, presenting herself to Spyro.

"Gladly," he grinned, rearing up and settling onto her back. The male nipped and nibbled the back of her neck as he got into position, before holding her tightly with his paws as his manhood – now back to full length – prodded her moist entrance. "Cynder...can I have you?" he whispered.

Cynder leaned her head back to kiss Spyro upside down. "You can...my one and only..."

Spyro sucked on her tongue heatedly as he pushed into her womanhood, Cynder moaning into his maw as he took her. He humped gently until he felt his member press against her innocence. The male pulled back from the kiss, intending to ask permission, but Cynder rammed her maw back against his, giving her answer loud and clear. With a sharp grunt and hard thrust, Spyro broke through her barrier and plunged her thick manhood all the way into her tight folds.

Cynder squealed and yelped into his mouth, tensing up as the pain flared along her spine. Spyro had rammed hard and deep into her, spreading her virgin walls in one thrust as his head lodged deep inside. She blinked back the tears as she continued to kiss and wrap his tongue with hers, trying to drown out the pain. The male held himself insider her, unmoving, until she pulled back from this kiss, panting. "Gods...why do you have to be so big?!"

Spyro chuckled and gave a few soft humps into her, making Cynder moan with pleasure as his thick maleness rubbed her sensitive folds. "I can always pull out..."

"Don't. You. Dare."

Another chuckle escaped him, and he braced himself on her back. With exaggerated slowness, he pulled his member almost all the way out of her now-dripping treasure, before sliding back in just as slow. Cynder gave a long, drawn out moan as he slid back and forth, lowering her chest to the ground and offering herself to the male on her back. Spyro took the hint and nipped her neck once more in acceptance. Then, they began.

Grunting with each thrust, Cynder tried to push back against the large male on her back as he pushed his studly length to the hilt inside her with every pump of his hips. Moans and gasps echoed all around them as the two dragons voiced their pleasure at their mating. Spyro adopted a steady but insistent pace as he mounted her, the slap of his groin against her wet lips just barely audible above the sounds they made. Both Spyro and Cynder knew they would end up getting rough as they got deeper into it, but the male tried to make the lovemaking as romantic and passionate as he could in the beginning.

Cynder's head swam with the sensations of Spyro's thick manhood sliding in and out of her now-claimed passage steadily, and she only pushed back harder, begging him for more. The male growled happily and picked up the pace slightly, causing the slap of their hindquarters to increase in volume. The dragoness humped backwards in time with his thrusts, pulling as he pulled, then pushing into him as he pushed into her. "Oh...oh...Spy-ro!" she moaned.

"Cynnnnderrrr..." Spyro wailed in reply, increasing his pace even more. The black-scaled female all but laid down on the ground, keeping her rear in the air for her male to take as he mounted her properly. Her partner took the hint and began humping quick and hard, pushing his head deep into her passage with every thrust. Cynder yelped in pleasure as she felt him reach new depths, and moaned for him to keep going. Spyro held her tightly around her midsection as he humped and took her roughly, his instincts to claim his mate taking over.

Time passed unnoticed as Spyro mounted her true and proper, the two dragons giving into their lust and love. Twice the male had to stop and catch his breath, pressing deep inside her to keep her pleasure high as he took a short break. He never guessed that mounting Cynder would be such a workout. The dragoness would let him rest for a moment, before growling loudly and thrusting backwards, urging him on. Their hind legs were covered in Cynder's fluids, the female having roared herself into a pair of climaxes already. Each time, her walls convulsed and gripped Spyro's member tightly as she shook and came. He had almost lost it himself on her second orgasm, but managed to hold it in for a while longer.

"Spyro..." Cynder whimpered, as he recovered for the second time after her last climax. "Just take me..." With a grunt, the male hoisted himself back atop her and began humping steadily once again. Her squeals and moans drove him on, and Spyro finally cut loose. He grabber her roughly around the midsection and started pounding into her, ignoring her yelps and screams as he took her. It was all Cynder could do to push back against his hard and deep thrusts. "Oh Spyro! Yes! Harder!"

Putting his weight onto her back, Spyro gave her everything he had as he felt his already large member begin to swell again. Cynder wailed as his growing shaft stretched her, pushing deeper than she had thought possible. The male panted, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he pounded her as hard and fast as he could, pushing for what little stamina he had left. His swelling member slapped at her dripping lips as he claimed her hard. "Honey!" he roared.

"Yes! Put it in!" Cynder squealed, then roared loudly as he rammed his thick knot in. The hard lump of flesh lodged inside her womanhood, pushing and pulling at her lips as Spyro continued to hump her hard. A long, hearty moan signalled her third climax, her juices squirting out around this thick flesh as she collapsed into convulsions of pleasure.

"Unnhh...unnnnnnhhhhh!" Spryo groaned as he used her to satisfy his primal needs, his hard knot locking them together as this long and thick manhood plunged into her womb. The fire in his belly increased, and he put every ounce of force and speed into his final thrusts. Cynder screamed and yelped as he rode her, drowned out by Spyro's own shouting. Finally, the dam began to to break. "Oh...ohhh...Cynder...I...I...I'm..."

"Do it! Please Spyro!"

He held her tight as he pressed his head into her neck. "I l-love you s-s-so much...!"

"I love you!"

"Cynder!" Spyro roared, and rammed in to his absolute limit as his climax erupted. His member throbbed and swelled again, blasting his seed deep into her womb as he came, his body jerking and spasming as he continued to hump her as they climaxed together, their squeals and roars echoing throughout the forest.


End file.
